Maddi Power
by 0-MagicMelody-0
Summary: Danny Fenton's grandchild is having problems with her scientist parents. After becoming withdrawn her parents think it would be best if she spent the summer with her grandparents. OCs in story.  WARNING: Bad Grammar. If picky don't read. *I DON'T OWN DP!*
1. The Day it Started

-Chapter One: Intro-

"Maddi, honey time to get up." I heard my mom's voice echo in my head "Urggg" I moaned to loud as I could to exaggerate how much I wanted to stay in bed. "Mom 5 more minutes...PLEASE." I begged my mom. "Now!" She yelled starting to loose her temper. "Yes mam..." I mumbled. She left my room and I got out of my nice, warm, soft, fuzzy... I mentally slapped myself thinking like that isn't gonna wake me up. What do I have to look ford to to think about... Oh yeah testing Thursday. You see I'm home schooled and my mom has me on a sort of strange schedule... we call it the 'Work by Day' schedule... Like math on Monday, trouble subject on Tuesday (history if you are wondering) world science Wednesday, fiction book Friday and today is testing Thursday. Now if you think I mean school tests well... you better guess again, because I mean, and shudder at the thought, chemical and invention testing. My parents are scientists and inventors and they decided that I am 'extremely responsible for my age (12 years 7 months 27 days 4 hours 27 minuets 14...15...16...17...18..and counting seconds. But who is counting...oh right me.) and need more to do' Do you know how how... strange it is explaining why you have a glowing green 'birth mark'. "Madison!" my mom yelled. I took a deep breath and yelled "I'm coming 'mother'!" I sighed time for 'Testing Thursday'.


	2. Meet the Bauers

(Authors Note... I want to say that I am not very good at grammar so lets all just pretend that Maddi is talking to her self like she is explaining it to some one else. Also Bauer is said like Bower. Thanks -Melody-)

-Chapter 2: Meet the Bauers-

I ran out of my room, dressed in a purple tee shirt with my favorite gray jacket and blue jeans, and ran into the kitchen while pulling my dark brown hair back and pushing my purple rectangular glasses up over my bright green eyes . "Sorry I took so long mom I wa- WOW what is that!" I ended by pointing to a metallic looking ray gun umm... thingy. "Heh heh heh. What happened to good morning Maddi?" my dad said. I blushed embarrassed at my poor manners, "S-sorry daddy..." I looked down and acted like my fuzzy toe socks were really interesting. My dad smiled " Sweetie I was just joking." "Oh..." I mumbled. My mom coughed "Maddi this is our new invention I call it the 'Phantom Froster'. It- well it is suppose to painlessly freeze ghosts so we can more easily get them back to the ghost zone." I groaned why do my parents believe in ghost? They seem to have some strange knowledge about ghosts but when I asked them to tell me they got all secretive. "Why do you guys even believe in ghosts you have no proof!" My dad looked at my mom who shook her head and mouthed what I thought was 'Not yet' he nodded. "Okay what am I testing?" I snapped. My mom gave me the 'Phantom Froster' thing and I ran up stares to the testing room A.K.A our sound proofed spare room. I locked the door and started 'testing' I pushed the ON button and... nothing "How do I turn this on?" I said out loud getting frustrated at the machine. I stuck my hand inside the froster I stuck my hand in and felt around for a clog or something. "YEOWCH! OWIE OW!" I pulled my hand out and looked at the raw burn... "Urg... Second degree." I don't know why I did what I did but I did it anyways. I felt the blood rise up into my face. "Stupid Phantom Freezer!" I threw it on the ground. As the seconds past thoughts flooded in my mind. 1 Oh no why did I do that? 2 How long did it take my parents to make this? 3 What do I do now!

After that I couldn't think... I was to panicked. Than the Phantom Freezer started shaking. "W-what's it doing?" Than I was curious I walked over to to the Freezer and poked it... nothing. I picked it up and it sent an agonizing shock threw me I screamed even though no one could hear me. Every second felt like an eternity. Finally my body couldn't take the shocks. Every thing went dark.

-To Be Continued-

Well how do you like it? Have any ideas? Than comment! Commenters are what makes me continue this story... I will update after 3 or more comments.

I will update at LEAST every other week. Thank you all!


	3. What am I?

I would like to thank **DannyPhantom's1Fan**, **Reveiwer Power** and **Thundagamonisn'tloggedin** for commenting. I want to be honest with you that I was thinking about just deleting the story and giving up after my first two comments. But I decided to keep going becaust of my next two, an encouragement note from Thundagamonisn'tloggedin and an apology for the poor wording of DP#1F's comment. I honestly don't care that much about being in the 'omg she's an author that sucks cuz she does not do grammar!' club. I will give it my best and work on my grammar. I forgive you DP#1F. And yes there will be a twist later on Thundagamonisn'tloggedin... I just don't know what it is yet... sorry for my rambling and on with the story...

**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

-Chapter Three: What am I?-

Once I came to I found I was on the floor next to the table. I tried remembering what all had happened. First I tried to test the 'Phantom Freezer' my parents made. After I hit the on button it wouldn't work. I got mad and threw it on the floor. It started shaking so I poked it. When nothing happened I picked it up and it shocked me. After I passed out it must have exploded. "Oh great I have to explain why the phantom freezer is in a thousand peaces." I stood up and checked my self for any injuries by just standing. I moved my arms and legs while looking at the damage caused by the explosion. "Okay no broken bones. No missing limbs. Just a bad head ache." Shivering I zipped up my jacket not looking at what I was doing just starting at the shattered remains of the Phantom Freezer. I put my hand on my head and felt a little bit of blood. "Ow. I must have hit the table when I passed out." I looked at my hand "What! Why is my blood... green. T-that's not normal!" Than I noticed my hands had thin gloves "I didn't put these on!" I yelled.

I ran out of the testing room straight to my bedroom right across the hall. I quickly locked my door. I took some deep breaths, closed my eyes. After closing my eyes I slowly walked while feeling the way over to my mirror. Once I felt the cool glass of the mirror I took one last deep breath and opened my eyes. " AHAAAA! OH NO Oh No oh no! What did I do?" Looking back at me was a glowing girl about 4 inches taller than me. She had grey white hair, glowing purple eyes and shiny neon green glasses. Her reflection was wearing a silver glowing jacket purple zipper only half zipped. Under the jacket was a glowing green tee shirt with a MP label on the front of it. She had on a pair of black jeans with green trim, purple sneakers and green socks with green and black laces and finally silver gloves with black fingers. "Me..." I whispered, "T-that's me."

I was completely shocked. "A-am I a ghost? Am I dead?" I felt cold, really cold. After that I noticed a small spot of me that was warm still. A small spot of hope next to my hart. I closed my eyes and concentrated on that spot trying to get the cold to go away. Slowly the warmth spread threw my body and that spot of warmth was replaced by cold. I opened my eyes and looked at my self "Eek!" I squeaked in shock, because all my clothes were gone. I covered my self up even though no one was in my room. I ran over to my dresser and got redressed. I put on a new pair of blue jeans, my brown 'HUG A TREE' shirt and my old navy blue jacket. I looked in my closet for my old black and white oval shaped glasses. When I found them I sighed. "Good thing we didn't get rid of these! I'm practically blind with out my glasses" When I pushed them on I noticed how much blurrier they are than my newer ones. "Better than nothing I guess." I sighed what do I do now? Just great. "What am I?" I questioned myself. I had no answer to my question. "Joy..." I breathed.

-To Be Continued-

If I did it right I put a poll up. I want to know what powers Maddi should get first. Please answer for me and I will add the top two to my next chapter. Thanks readers! Comments are appreciated! -Melody-


	4. Dead Puppies and Prank Calls

-Chapter Three: Dead Puppies and Prank Calling -

After thinking about what to do I decided to tell my parents that the phantom freezer exploded and burnt my hand. I hate lieing to my parents, but I don't know exactly what I had done. I was just about ready to talk to my parents, but first I sat on my bed curled up in a little ball and whispered to my self "Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies..." I tried to picture poor, starving little puppies. All lost and alone with there fluffy fur matted. Thinking about the horrible people who run puppy mills. I sniffed and felt my eyes fill with tears. "Okay now to tell my parents about the explosion."

I slowly walked down the stairs. I sniffled dramaticly cradling my burnt hand. "Mom... Dad..." My mom saw me and was shocked "Oh Madison! What happened?" I sniffed again "Whe-when I t-turned on the machine it s-shocked my hand. I w-was started and dropped it and it e-exploded." I thought more about dead puppies. "I'm so sorry mom!" Mom looked upset at this. "Honey it wasn't your fault! Your father and I should have tested it first." Sniffling once again I asked my mom the question I was wanting to ask in the first place "Hey mom. If I'm a-all done testing... c-can I call some of my friends?" I think I had guilt triped my mom now. She smiled at me, "Okay you can invite those three friends of yours. What are there names?" "Dannielle Matthews, Tasha Forbs and Luke Johnson." I said trying to make my voice shake just a little. "Oh yes that's right. I still don't like that Tasha girl shes a bad influence on you." I smiled thinking about the goth girl who hated meat like it was poison. "Mom just because I don't eat as much meat now doesn't mean she is a bad influence. Plus I like the color purple because it's pretty. You should be nicer to her. I mean she is your niece. " My mom sighed in defeat. "Okay you can call them after I bandage your hand."

Five minuets of pain and bandaging later I ran off to call my home schooled friends. I grabbed the phone and ran in to my room. I dialed the 7 numbers I had memorized to call Luke. The phone rang only once before Luke picked up. "Heeeelllllooooo?" He stretched the word for 7 seconds I shook my head and spoke is a lower voice "Is this Luke Johnson?" I asked "Yes." Luke replied. I smiled evilly "Well congratulations young man! You have won the home schooler of the year contest!" I heard Luke yelling "I WON I WON!" than it hit Luke "Wait. I didn't enter any contest!" I laughed like a crazy person "It's Maddi Luke! Didn't you check the caller ID?" I imagined his eyes widening "MADDI! I AM SO GONNA GET YOU!" still smiling I asked "Well before you do can you call up your girlfriend Danni and tell her to be at my place in 45 minuets?" Luke was going to get me later... good thing I am taking karate! "She is NOT my girlfriend!" "Than why are you blushing?" I could tell by his voice he was, but he didn't need to know that. "How do you- I mean why-..." Luke stuttered I smiled and said "Spy cameras. See you in 45. Don't forget Danni!" I hung up fast. "Well that was fun!" I laughed. Once I was done I pushed 7 more buttons and called Tasha. "Forbs residence Tasha speaking." I smiled at the greeting. "Hey Tasha it's Maddi." "Whats going on Mads?" I winced at the nick name I had received because of my temper when I was 7. "I need you here ASAP! I have already called Luke who is calling Danni." "Which means I should probably call Dannielle correct?" "Probably." "Be there soon!" Smiling I said "Ta ta Tasha!" I felt her glaring at me. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" I smartly said "As many times as I have to tell you not to call me 'Mads'." "What ever!" and with that we hung up.

First to arrive was Tasha dressed in her purple black and green goth clothes. Next was Danni With her red hat thingy that she got from her grandma who is my grandpa's cousin. And last but not least was Luke with blue jeans, blue shirt and blue baseball cap. Luke, despite his stupidity was the mayors son. "Good now that we are all here lets go up stairs. I need to tell you guys about something." Luke's eyes went wide "Did you get recruited to the FBI!" He yelled. Danni, Tasha and I told Luke to just be quiet and come up stairs, but of course being a teen aged boy Luke was hungry. So we went to the kitchen to get a snack and while we did that I thought about how and what to tell my three best friends. "They will think I'm nuts..." I muttered. We will just have to wait and see. I told my self.

-To Be Continued-

**Authors note:**

**Let me just clarify how all of my Ocs are related.**

Danny F.+ Sam M.

Trent Bauer.+ **Karen** Fenton. **Jade** Fenton.+Jason Forbs

Madison Bauer Tasha Forbs

** Got that? Good?**

Tucker F.+Valerie

Veronica F.+Luke Johnson Sr.

Luke Johnson Jr.

** One More.**

_Dani F_.+?Unknown?

_Daniell ?_+ Mathew Mathews

_Dannielle Mathews_

_**Please read and review!**  
><em>


	5. Promises and a Friend Like Me

-Chapter Five: Promises and a Friend Like Me-

While Luke and Danni were ransacking my kitchen for snacks Tasha pulled me aside. "Okay Mads, whats up?" My eyes went wide "Up? I-I don't know what your talking about." she pointed at my bandaged hand. "Well that hand of yours says something different! Plus you didn't try to kill me for calling you 'Mads'" I put my hand behind my back. "Shh! Not so loud. I will tell you up stairs." Tasha nodded and yelled to the kitchen "Hey love birds hurry it up in there!" Luke and Danni yelled back at the same time "WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!"

Finally after Luke and Danny decided on popcorn and apples for a snack we went up stairs. I locked my door. "Okay Maddi why are we here?" Danni asked. I sighed "Promise you will not tell any one." Luke laughed "Why would we do that?" I smiled evilly at Luke "Remember that old blanket you had? 'Bwankers'?" Luke gasped "What! Y-you mean?" I nodded "I have blackmail photos." Danni stood up impatiently. "Are you going to tell us?" "Yes, but Luke has to promise first." Luke looked down and muttered "I promise..." "Good!" I said.

After getting the nerves up to tell them I started. "Okay today I was testing my parents new invention the called the 'Phantom Froster'-" "Oh!" Danni said nervously "What does it do?" I looked at Danni strangely and shook my head "Well my parents say it's suppose to 'painlessly freeze ghosts so we can easily get them back to the ghost zone'." "Oh." My three friends said. I continued, "Well when I tried to turn it on it wouldn't work. So I stuck my hand inside and-" "It shocked your hand." Tasha interrupted me. I nodded. "Yeah. Well I got mad and threw it on the ground and when I picked it up... Promise you will not think I'm crazy." "Come on Maddi! Tell us" Danni said. "Yeah how can we think you're crazy when we already know it?" Luke laughed. I glared at him. "Hey Mads? Can we see those pictures of Luke and 'Bwankers'?" Tasha asked me. "NO! I promise Madison! I will not tell!" Luke yelled. "Okay well It shocked me again and I passed out." My friends stared at me. "Well when I woke up I saw that the froster had exploded. Well I had a head ache and put my hand on the back of my head. When I looked at my hand there was green blood-" "GREEN!" Luke yelled. Tasha, Danni and I glared at him and said "Shhhh!" I took a deep breath and continued "Yeah. Well I noticed I was wearing a pair of gloves that I have never even seen before. I went to my room and looked in the mirror." I pointed over to the mirror. "When I looked I was completely different. My eyes were purple like Tasha's and my hair was white. It was scary. I was like..." "Like a ghost." Danni finished. "Yeah..." "Well how did you get back to normal?" Luke asked. I thought for a minute. "There was a little spot by my hart that was warm while the rest of me was freezing. I just concentrated on that spot and I was back to normal." Luke looked like he was going to explode from the excitement, Tasha was looking very thoughtful but Danni looked like she was going to faint. "Dannielle? You okay?" Tasha asked. "Y-yeah... I...I'm fine." Danni replied. "Then what happened?" Luke yelled ignoring Danni's little nervous break down. "Than I called all of you." I glanced over at Danni who picked that time to faint. "DANNI!" we all yelled. "Well at least she was sitting down." Luke muttered. Tasha and I ran over to Danni and tried to wake her up. "Come on Dannielle! Wake up." Tasha shook her. Danni sat up and realised what she had done "Ummm... whoops." "Now we know that something is wrong Danni so spill it." I told her jokingly. "Can you change back to a ghost?" Danni asked me. "Umm I haven't tried yet." I told her feeling dumb. "Well try it!" Luke commanded me. I nodded, took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I concentrated on the spot of cold by my hart. I kept picturing my reflection in the mirror. I felt the cold spread threw my body. I heard my friends gasp and I opened my eyes to see a flash of purple. Looking down I saw my outfit that I had earlier. I smiled "Ta da." I said. "I so wish I could do that!" Luke said. Danni stood up and said "Well I don't." Tasha, Luke and I looked at Danni. "Why not Dannielle?" Tasha asked. Danni sighed and whispered. "Because... I already can..." We watched Danni transform as two light blue rings went up and down her body. We all stared with our mouths hanging open. 'Someone like me.' I thought 'I'm glad I'm not alone.'

-To Be Continued-


	6. Power Practice and a New Name

-Chapter Six: Power Practice and a New Name-

We all were staring at Danni when Luke finally broke the silence "How long have you been able to do that?" he asked Danni. "Just since the week before last." "Well how did you get the powers Dannielle?" Tasha asked her. Danni looked down at the floor "I-I honestly don't know. I just woke up like this." "That is so cool Danni!" Luke as always yelled. I started floating up until I hit the ceiling. "Umm guys a little help?" Danni smiled and flew up, grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. "Thanks." "Well not any time, so you are going to have to learn how to fly your self back down." I nodded "Lets start." "This is gonna be good!" Luke laughed. Tasha glared at him. "Not funny dude!" Luke muttered "Sorry." "Lets start." Danni said.

After an hour of practicing I finally got the hang of flying... sort of. "Maddi look out for the fan!" Danni yelled. "Whoa! Oomph!" I hit the fan and fell to the floor. Danni laughed "I told you to look out!" Luke was laughing so hard he fell on the floor. Tasha walked over and kicked him. "I'm not saying that this isn't funny, but Mads has only had ghost powers for three hours." I sat on my bed. "Can we PLEASE do something else?" Luke jumped up and raised his hand. "Oh Oh pick me!" I walked over to him and slapped his forehead "Could of had a V8." Luke glared at me. "I just wanted to know if you can go threw walls." I looked at Danni "Can I?" "I don't see why not. Just try concentrating." She said. I thought about going threw stuff, and before I knew it I was... threw the floor. "Woah!" "Just fly back up Maddi." Danni Instructed." "This is so cool! Two of my friends have ghost powers!" Luke yelled.

"Madison! Time to go get Josh and Noah from school and get Naomi from day care." My mom yelled. I flew up threw the floor and changed back. "Can I just stay here with my friends?" My mom laughed "Do you honestly think I'm going to leave a 9, 11, 12 and 14 year old home alone?" We all used our puppy eyes and said "Yes." "Plus I'm 10 now." Danni said. My mom sighed. "Fine your dad is in the living room watching the news Madison. I will tell him you are staying." My mom kissed my forehead and I pouted. I think heard Luke snicker behind me. "Bye kids play nicely." We all waved good bye and she shut the door. Tasha ran over and locked it. "Hey Mads?" "Yeah?" I asked back "Want another snack?" She had a evil look in her eyes that told me what she wanted. "Well I think this will be enjoyable." Danni said as she stood up and transformed. I did the same and said "Lets do this!" We turned invisible and phased out my bedroom door. Danni and I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. Danni put her hand on the fridge door to make it intangible. I reached in the hole and grabbed three bowls of my famous home made chocolate pudding for Danni,Luke and me and an apple for Tasha. Tasha closed the hole in the refrigerator door and grabbed three spoons for the pudding and a knife and plate for her apple.

After we ate our snacks Luke once again broke the silence. "Hey Maddi? I was thinking-" We all gasped. "Luke, the boy who spends all his time playing video games? Thinking?" Danni laughed. "Well I was! I wanted to know if you are going to be like super heroes and have secret identitys?" Danni and I shrugged "Okay!" Danni was obviously excited "Well what will we call our selves?" I asked everyone. "I remember reading an old article about a town called Amity Park. They had a ghost hero named Danny Phantom." Danni stated. "I think Danni Phantom would be cool!" I told her. "Well what about you Mads?" Tasha asked. "Umm... what about Maddi Power? It rhymes with Bauer." "Yeah! I like it! Now what can I be?" Luke yelled. "How about quieter?" Tasha glared at Luke. "Wow we are now the super heroes of Pigeon, Utah!" Danni said. "Hey lets not tell anyone else." Luke said quietly for once. "Fine with me." I said. "Me to." Tasha said. "And me three!" Danni said. "Go Team Pigeon!" Luke yelled.

Now I am a super hero. I thought to myself. I have a team of friends and super powers what a great day!

-To Be Continued-


	7. Ice Berg and Lightning

-Chapter : Ice Berg and Lightning-

Once my mom got home she said that Luke, Tasha and Danni had to leave. She also said to play with my twin brothers Joshua and Noah. Joshua and Noah are 6 years old and in 1st grade. They hated not seeing other kids so our mom put them in public school. Noah is in a wheel chair unlike Josh. That's because one day the when the twins were 5 they were playing over at a friends house. While the dad was driving them home a drunk driver hit the side of the car and Noah lost the use of his legs while Josh just got a scar on his forehead. Noah is fine with that because he gets to decorate his chair for holidays. We try to make it as fun for him as possible. Plus the doctor says in a few years he will be able to walk with the help of physical therapy.

"Madison. Help me deksorat my chair for tanks giving!" My spiky haired little brother Noah asked me. I sighed and lifted Noah up and sat him on the couch. "I'll go get the construction paper, scissors and crayons. We can make some paper turkeys." "Yay!" Noah and Josh yelled. If Noah didn't have his wheelchair and Josh didn't have that scar I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them. "Can we make a turkey family of turkeys?" Josh ashed. I smiled at his wording. "Okay. We can make a mommy turkey, a daddy turkey a big sister turkey, two little brother turkeys and a baby sister turkey." I walked out of the room and got some craft supplies and tape. I thought I heard a yelp so I quickly grabbed a book and walked back to the living room. "Okay let me trace your hand- wait where did Noah go?" Josh stared with big scared eyes. He lifted a shaky hand and pointed to the ceiling. "What!" I said loudly. Josh was shaking "H- he just fl-flyed up threw the ceiling." I grabbed Josh's hand and dragged him up stairs. "If I'm right the testing room is above the living room couch." I opened the door pulling Josh in with me. We saw Noah sitting on the floor crying. "Wow! Noah how did you did that?" Josh asked. "I do- don't know." He cried. I picked him up and carried him to my room and we all sat on my bed.

"Okay guys have you done anything strange like that before." They both nodded. "I can do this." Josh said nervously as he jumped in the air and hovered about 6 inches off the ground before floating back down. I smiled at him. "And what about you Noah." "I can do this!" He said proudly as his normally brown eyes turned an icy blue. He lifted his hands in front of his face and moved them like he was rolling a snow ball. A icy blue spark appear and he shaped it into a hart with a little hole in the top he pushed it as hard as he could "That maked it not melt." He handed it to me and made a blue chain to go with it. "It's beautiful Noah!" He smiled proud of his work. "Tanks!" I smiled at him. "Can you do anything like that?" Josh ashed me. "Yes I actually can." I smiled. "What do you do?" "GOING GHOST!" I said as the rings went up and down my body making a whooshing sound. This time the rings were a neon green. "Wow!" the twins yelled at the same time. "I can also do this." I flew up into the air and circled around the room. "And this." I turned them both intangible. "Wow!" they both said again. "Do you want to be super heroes?" I asked. "Yeah!" the twins both yelled at the same time. "Okay you need names." "I like that book you read 'bout penguins on big ice cubes in the water!" Noah said. "You mean icebergs?" I asked. "Yeah!" "Okay than you can be Noah Ice Berg." Noah smiled. "What about me?" Joshua whined. "Well you like ta fly right?" Noah asked his twin. "Yeah it's real cool because people can't do it a lot." "If you practice I bet you can fly faster! Like lighting fast!" "I like Lighting!" Josh yelled. "Okay we have Noah Ice Berg and Josh Lightining." "Who are you?" the twins said together once again. "I'm Maddi Power." I told them.

"Do we get super hero clothes like you?" Noah asked me. "Do you feel that cold right there?" I pointed to his heart. The twins nodded. "Good now concentrate on it and try to make it spread. While you are doing that try to think of your super hero outfits." They closed there eyes. While they were doing that I went to there room and got them some new clothes for them. When I came back in there was a flash of blue by Noah and a flash of yellow by Joshua.

Joshua's brown eyes and hair were replaced with glowing green eyes and black hair with a silver streak down the middle. His new outfit was a gray tee shirt with a black long sleeve shirt under it. The tee had a yellow sort of lightning bolt shaped J on it. He also had black jeans like mine. Gray and black shoes with yellow laces and finally yellow gloves with black lightning bolts.

Noah had blue eyes like earlier and his hair was the reverse of his twins. Grey whit with a black streak. He had on a white tee with a blue long sleeved shirt under it. The tee had a light blue Ice Berg shape with a dark blue N. Noah had on light blue gloves with dark blue fingers, dark blue jeans and white shoes with light blue laces.

"COOL!" They yelled at once. "Yep now try changing back. Here are your new clothes." I turned around and shut my eyes. "Whoa!" they both said at once. I kept my eyes shut and helped Noah get his pants on. When they were all dressed I carried Noah down stairs and sat him down on the couch. "Hey guys don't tell mom and dad okay." "Why?" They both said together. "Because super heroes can't tell anyone who they are." I told them like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But we told you..." "...and you told us." the Noah started and Josh finished. "Well brothers and sisters are different. And best friends who are cousins are different to." I told them remembering Tasha, Danni and Luke who they think of as a cousin. "Oh." They said. "You don't want mom and dad to worry. Do you?" I asked them. "NO!" They yelled. "Good." I said back. "Can we make turkeys now?" Noah asked. "Sure I laughed."

Now my brothers have ghost powers to. This is really cool! But how did they get the powers?

-To Be Continued-


	8. Cereal, Magic Cows and Seat Belts

-Chapter 8: Cereal, Magic Cows and Seat Belts-

I silently read the email I just typed to my friends.

**Dear Luke, Tasha and Danni,**

** I just found out that my brothers have 'you know whats' like me and Danni. Meet me at the park under our tree on Saturday at 12:00 (PM Luke not AM.) I'll bring sandwiches, Tasha will bring drinks, Danni will bring deserts and Luke can bring what ever he wants. **

**-Madison-**

**PS: I'm bringing the twins.**

"Okay perfect." I clicked send and closed my laptop. I yawned. "Time for bed."

-ON SATURDAY-

It was now 7 AM Saturday morning. I walked down the stairs into the living room where I found the Josh on the floor and Noah in his newly decorated wheelchair watching a movie. "Hey guys do you want breakfast?" "Yep!" they said in unison. "What do you want?" I asked them. "Cereal!" they yelled. I walked in to the kitchen and pored three bowls of Chex cereal. I added the almond milk to the cereal and put a spoon in each bowl. I took two of them out to the twins and and went back to get mine when I heard a spoon and bowl fall to the carpeted floor. I sighed, grabbed a damp wash cloth and went back into the living room. Josh was standing there his bowl of cereal at his feet. "I-I'm sorry. It sl-slipped out of my h-hands." Josh sniffed. "He's not lying! His hand turneds invisible and the bowl falled." Noah said confirming his older brother's story. I turned Josh intangible for a few seconds to get the milk off of him and started to clean the floor. "Can you freeze milk?" Noah asked. "Well how do you think they make ice cream?" I asked them. They looked at each other and shrugged "Magic cows?" Noah turned to me. "Can I try something?" he asked. "Go ahead." He stared at the spilled milk and motioned for it to go up. The blob of milk floated over to Noah and he shaped it into a cube. "All done!" Noah said proud of freezing milk for the first time. "That is so cool!" I told my little brother. I walked over and grabbed the cube and took it to the kitchen and concentrated on trying to make it melt. I couldn't. So I just set it in the sink. I gave Josh my bowl of cereal. "Set it on the floor please." I told him as I walked away to go get a new bowl of cereal.

"Hey Josh, Noah do you want to go to the park?" They nodded. "Okay we will go at 11:45. We are going to meet Luke, Danni and Tasha." "Yay! Can we go to the playground?" They said at the same time as usual. "Yes. I promise we will go to the playground. But first we will go to a big tree." I answered them. "How much longer?" The twins asked. I sighed "Five minutes." "How long is that?" "Once you brush your teeth we can go." "Yay!" they yelled as josh ran and Noah wheeled off to to brush there teeth. I had already brushed my teeth so I decided to go get the necklace that Noah had made me. Josh came running over to me. "All done!" he said as he smiled real big and showed off his mouth full of baby teeth. "Very nice Josh. Now go wait for me and Noah in the testing room. We will be up in a minute." He ran up stairs without another word. "Noah?" I walked over to the bathroom only to find his wheelchair empty and Noah trying to get down from the ceiling. "Maddi help me get down!" He whispered. I shut the door, changed to Maddi Power in a flash of light blue and pulled him down and back into his chair. I changed back and laughed. "Do we need to get a seat belt installed on your chair?" I joked. He crossed his arms. "No." "Good!" I wheeled him over to the stares and and carried him up to the testing room. I went back and got his chair. "Okay guys change to ghosts." I said as I changed. The twins did the same. "Josh help your brother on to my back. He can't fly like you and me. He can only float." I told him what to do."Okay." He nodded and did what he was told. Once he was on my back I grabbed the wheelchair in my right hand and Josh in my left. It took a lot of concentration but I finally turned us all intangible and and flew us threw the roof. Once we were out I let go of Josh's hand. "Stay close. Okay?" "Yep!" I let Noah and myself go intangible but kept Noah's wheelchair hidden.

"Is that the tree. Noah pointed at the tree with both hands at the same time I swerved so I wouldn't hit a bird. Than something terrifying happened. Noah fell. "AHAAAAAAAA!" He screamed. "NOAH!" Josh and I yelled I dropped Noah's chair and Josh swooped down to get it. I flew down at an extremely fast speed. I grabbed Noah about ten feet from the ground. I flew us over to the tree, tears blurring my vision. As soon as we touched the ground I hugged my youngest brother. I changed back because of the stress and the fear of losing my little brother. "Oh Noah! I thought you were a goner!" I cried as I hugged him. Josh flew down with Noah's chair and transformed. He ran over and hugged his brother. "I th-thought y-y-you were gonna die." Noah just sat there. "Noah? What's wrong?" I asked him. "Can we go to the playground now?" He asked like people fell from 100 feet in the air and got saved every day. "What!" Josh and I yelled. "You promised!" He said. "Okay Noah." I sniffed. "Mads! Jo! No!" Tasha yelled. Using her nicknames for me and the twins.

Oh no! I thought. What will Tasha, Danni and Luke say? Did they see what happened? Oh just great!

-To Be Contneued-


	9. Thursday is Pizza Day

-Chapter 10: Thursday is Pizza Day-

Tasha, Danni and Luke came running over to my little brothers and I. They were carrying the snacks and drinks. "Guys are you okay?" Luke yelled. I glared at him. "Sorry standard question." Tasha saw that Noah was fine and she walked over, picked him up and carried him over to his wheelchair. Noah changed back like his brother and I had before. "Can we go to the playground now?" Noah whined. Tasha pushed Noah over to the playground and we all followed her "What happened?" Danni whispered. "I swerved to miss a bird at the same time that Noah decided to point at the tree." I said quickly. Danni nodded and dropped the subject.

"So how did the twins get there powers?" Luke asked while the twins played on the special wheelchair accessible playground. "I actually don't know... Hey guys come here." "What?" the twins came over. "When did you first get those powers?" I asked them They thought about it for a minute and decided to just shrug there solders. "A long time ago?" The twins offered. "Well when could you not do those things?" Luke asked. "Oh! I remember when we first could. The day Maddi helped me decorate my chair. With Jane O Lanterns." "And the day I throwed up in Max's lunch box at school." "That was you! She pushed Bobbie Higgens of the monkey-bars for that!" Noah and than Josh looked back to Luke. I laughed at there little exchange. "Noah that wasn't a long time ago. That was... the week... before... last. Danni!" I thought that sounded like what Danni had said on Friday so I called her over to check. "What's wrong Maddi?" "When did you get your ghost powers?" I said a little to quickly. "It was the week before last. Why?" "What day was it?" Tasha asked her, over hearing our conversation. "Umm... The day I had a History test. Thursday." Danni said after thinking. "What about you Jo and No?" Tasha asked. "It was pizza day." They said. "Thursday is pizza day!" Danni yelled. Some people looked at us so we moved over to the other playground that had no kids on it. Josh showed Noah how to do the monkey-bars and pull himself up on top so I wouldn't have to carry him over to his chair every time he got tired.

"What is so special about Thursday?" Tasha asked. We all shrugged. "Maddi! I'm done on the monkey-bars!" I grabbed Noah and set him in his chair that was over by Luke. "Can I have some water?" Noah asked after I sat down. I nodded and got him a cup that I carried for times like this. He drank it down quickly and I got him another. "Watch this Uncle Luke!" Noah told him about to do something with the water.. I glared at Luke who shrugged. "He is not your uncle Noah." I told him. "You lied?" He asked sounding upset. We all nodded except Luke who just sat there. We all watched my youngest brother as he chilled the water and sent it flying at Luke. "Eeeek!" Luke screeched like a little girl when the water hit him. We all laughed until Joshua fell off the monkey-bars and cut his knee on a sharp piece of mulch. "Oww!" He yelped Noah moved some of the water left in his cup over to Josh's knee and cleaned it. "Cool!" Josh said as I put on an bandage. "Do you want to come to my house before anything else happens?" Tasha asked. "I looked at my compass than at our shadows and saw that it was about 4:30. "Sorry we have to be home by 5:00." I told her. "How do you do that?" Luke asked. "That is for me to know and for you to NEVER find out." We all laughed. Noah made Danni a butterfly shaped necklace and made Tasha a bat shaped one. Than we flew home. This time I had Noah hold on to me so he wouldn't fall again.

'What's so special about Thursday?' I thought. Just than purple, blue and yellow mists came out of mine and my brothers mouths. We all shivered. I didn't know what it was so I paid no attention to it. I had no reason to.

-To Be Continued-


	10. Sketches, Ectoplasm and Cats

-Chapter 10: Sketches, Ectoplasm and Cats-

My brothers and I flew into an alley near our house. We ran behind a trash can and changed back. We walked from the alley about a block to our house. "Hey look guys. There is a car in our driveway." I pointed out the car for my brothers. We walked up the driveway and to the porch. "I wanna unlock it!" Josh yelled. I got the key that I had decorated with permanent markers out of my pocket. "Here you go." I watched Josh fumble with the key before finally getting it in the hole. I listened to the click of the door unlocking. I turned the knob slowly. "BOO!" a deep voice yelled. "Ahhhhhhh!" we screamed. When we were done screaming our heads off I saw Josh floating 2 inches off the ground. I quickly grabbed his wrist and pushed him back down. We finally noticed that the people behind the door were Grandma and Grandpa Fenton. "Grandpa!" Noah yelled. "Hey kiddos!" He said picking Noah up. Josh ran over and gave him a hug while I ran past them to our grandma. "Hi Grandma! What are you doing here?" "Were here for Thanksgiving Madison." She smiled. "Your going to stay for a few days?" I smiled back. "We will stay here for a few days and at your cousin Tasha's house for a few." she said. "I'm glad your here!" I told her. Grandpa walked over and picked me up. "Are you happy to see me to?" He laughed. "YES! Now put me down! PLEASE!" I yelled. I hated being picked up. "Danny put her down." Grandma scolded him. "Come on Sam. I'm just playing with her." My Grandpa set me down. "Well how has your drawing been going Madison?" Grandpa asked me. "It has been going really well. Do you want to see." I asked. "Sure." He said. We walked to my room and I showed him my sketch book that I use for people. "This is a sketch I did of my friends." I pulled out the paper but when I did a drawing I was working on of my brothers in ghost form fell on the floor. I quickly picked it up. "What was that?" "That... um it was... a sketch I am still working on so I can't let you see it until I am done because if I show you you will find ou- I mean ruin the surprise." I said quickly in one breath. "Oh... okay." He looked at me strangely. 'Did he see it?' I thought to my self. "Lets go see what Grandma is doing." I said while dragging him out of my room.

When I found Grandma she was talking to my mom in the kitchen. "So Karen have you noticed anything yet." Grandma asked my mom. "No nothing. Maybe they don't have enough ectoplasm." She sighed. I know that it is wrong to eavesdrop, but I really wanted to know what they were talking about. So I stood around the corner and listened. "Possibly... and Maddi if you want to come out now you can. I know you are here." My mom looked shocked when I walked in. "Hi..." I muttered. "Madison! How many times have I told you not to listen in on peoples conversations?" She crossed her arms and gave me the 'death glare'. I mentally listed all the times in my head and held up a finger for each time. "8 not including this time..." I told her. "Well what did you want?" She asked me. "I wanted to know if Grandma wanted to see my sketches of Milky, Mazie and Clifford." I told my mom. "We can go look at them Madison." Grandma said. "Lets go!" I dragged her out of the kitchen and into my room. I walked over to my desk and pulled out my purple folder with the picture of a black cat on the front. "This is my new kitten Milky." I told her as I pulled out the sketch. "This is very life like Madison." I nodded and pulled out the next one. "This is the neighborhood stray cat Clifford." I showed her the colored pencil sketch of the skinny orange cat. "Is he really that shade of orange?" She asked me. "Yeah, but I couldn't find the right shade of yellow for his eyes." Just than Milky came running in. "This is milky." I picked her up and she scratched my arm. "Ow!" I yelped. I dropped her and she scampered off. I slapped a hand over my arm remembering how my blood was green. "Madison let me see your arm." She took a step closer to me. "NO!" I yelled and ran off to my bathroom. I slammed the door and locked it. I opened the cabinet and took out a bandage. I washed my arm and put on the bandage. 'Oh man! What will Grandma think? Will she be suspicious? Will she think something's wrong? Did she see my blood? Oh man oh man...' Than that strange purple mist came out of my mouth and there was a loud crash in the attic. A loud voice shouted "BEWARE for I am the Box Ghost!"

I went ghost and flew threw the ceiling up into the attic. "Okay who are you and what are you doing here?" I yelled at the Box Ghost. "As I said I am the Box Ghost! Ruler of all things square and box shaped! Now tell me who are YOU?" "I'm Maddi Power! It is a pleasure meeting you." I thought that if I was nice he would be nice back. I smiled at him and held out my hand. He looked at me strangely but shook my hand. "So you said your here for boxes?" He stared at me and nodded. "I know a store that has LOADS of boxes in there recycling bin that they don't need. Follow me." I took the Box Ghost to the store and showed him the bins. "Here are the boxes." He was just starting to take the boxes out when an ecto beam shot him in the arm. "How dare you try to trick the Box Ghost ghost girl!" "B-but it wasn't me it was that guy there." I pointed to a older ghost dressed in gray and black. He had white hair like me and a DP symbol like Danni. "Well long time no see Box Ghost." The other ghost said. "It is Danny Phantom. The ghost child who is no longer a child!" The Box Ghost gasped. "Leave us alone Mr. Phantom! We aren't doing anything wrong!" I yelled at Danny Phantom. He shot an ecto beam at me and went right threw my shirt and burnt my other arm. "OWW! That really hurt!" I yelped. I looked at my bleeding arm. "Stand back child! I will take care of this." I nodded and stood back and let the older ghost do the fighting. In a few minuets the Mr. Phantom ghost was winning. "NO! No cylindrical container can hold the Box Ghost!" He yelled. Danny Phantom just sucked him in the a thermos. "NO! What did you do to him!" I cried thinking that my new friend the Box Ghost had been killed. "Woah kid. He is going to be fine. I'll just let him out later in the Ghost Zone." He flew closer to me. "St-stay away from me!" I yelled. I had no clue what the Ghost Zone was. For all I knew it was a ghost graveyard. "Just calm down kid." He said worry showing on his face. "What's th-the Ghost Zone?" I sniffed. He looked shocked like I had just told him I had no clue how to spell the word 'a'. "It's where ghost live." He said. "Now since this is our first meeting I'm going to let you go. So just get out of here before I change my mind!" I flew away. A few minuets later I landed back in my bathroom and changed back. I saw my arm was still bleeding from the beam that Danny Phantom had shot at me. I cleaned the burn and put a large bandage on it. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. 'Danny Phantom is suppose to be a good guy. Why was he so mean?' I thought to my self.

-To Be Continued-


	11. Snow, Turkey and The Facts

-Chapter 11:Snow, Turkey and The Facts-

"Maddi! Maddi! Get up! It's Tanksgiving!" I woke up to my brothers yelling and Josh jumping on my bed. They were still in there matching blue and yellow striped pajamas with the green buttons. "Okay! I'm up. I'm up. What time is it." I moaned."Umm... 4:30 o'clock..." They mutterd. "Wait! What?" I yelled at them. "Well it's still Tanksgiving." Noah said. "Why did you guys wake me up at 4:30?" I asked them. "We were to excited to sleep." Josh said. "Well I am going back to sleep." I told them. I pulled the covers up over my head. "But Maddi! Mom said that we can go outside and play if you come with us." They whined. "Ugg. Why would you want to go outside at 4:30?" I asked from under the covers. "Just look outside!" Noah said. I moaned and walked over to my window. I pulled open one of the blinds and saw everything was white from snow. "Now can we go outside?" Josh asked. I had to make a choice. Stay in my nice warm bed, or go outside in the freezing cold snow and make snowmen. I chose to go outside of course. Who doesn't like snow? "Get out of my room so I can get dressed." I told them. "Yes!" They yelled and Josh pushed Noah out of my room. I got out of my pajamas and put on a pair of light colored bluejeans, a bright purple long sleeve shirt and a white tee shirt over it. I put on my fuzzy blue socks and pulled on plastic bags over them to keep them dry. I slipped on my black boots and ran out of my room while pulling on my jacket.

"Okay guys we can go out now." I whispered so I would not wake anyone up. Suddenly Grandpa and Josh ran out of the guest room with Noah following closely behind. Grandpa in a black snow suite with white trim. Josh's snow clothes were red with black trim and Noah's were Blue with silver trim. "Hurry up Sam! Lets go play in the snow!" Grandpa yelled back to Grandma who followed him still half asleep but dressed in a purple jacket and black pants. "Child..." She muttered under her breath. I smiled and ran outside with my brothers and Grandpa.

IN THE SNOW...

Josh, Noah and I were in a snow battle with Grandma and Grandpa. We had gotten enough snow to build two huge snow forts. Josh and I threw the snowballs and Noah used his powers to make them. "Duck!" I heard Noah yell and Josh and I ducked just in time to miss an enemy snowball. "Take this!" I yelled at Grandma who had thrown the last snowball. I held up my arm ready to throw the snowball when the strange mists escaped my lips. My brothers were to busy to notice me gasp and drop the snowball as I remembered that the last time that happened the Box Ghost showed up. "I'll be right back." I ran into the house and to my bathroom. "Time to go ghost." I whispered as I locked the door. I changed and flew off looking for a ghost. After a few minutes I didn't see a ghost. Than as I was passing Tasha's house I was shot in the arm by an ecto beam again. "Hey!" I yelled. "I thought I told you to get away from here!" Danny Phantom said appearing out of no where. "Look Mr. Phantom I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm just a kid." I told him hoping he would leave me alone. "I told you to leave!" He took out his thermos and pointed it at me. "W-wait!" A bright blue light came out of the thermos. I felt myself being sucked in to it. "NOOOO!" I screamed. I was scared even more when my scream turned into a creepy wail. Mr. Phantom was pushed back into a wall. He fell down to the ground. A blue light flashed by his waist and went away again. 'Wait! That's what happens when my brothers and I change back. Is Danny Phantom only half ghost?' I thought as I quickly flew away.

I phased into my bathroom and changed back. I realized how much that new power had drained me. I fell on to my bed and slept until my Grandma came in to check on me at 6:15. I felt like I weighed 2000 pounds. It hurt to lift my head and even to just look around my room. 'I don't know what that new power was but I'm not going to it any time soon.' I thought to my self. 'I feel like I've seen that ghost before. But where?' I wondered before falling asleep.

LATER THAT DAY...

I woke up with a small head ache and felt a little strange but better than earlier. I stood up and took off my snow jacket, boots and bags. I walked out of my room and smelled my moms cooking. "Mmm! That smells great!" I told my mom. "Good morning Madison." I looked at the shadows and found that it was 9:00. "When will everyone be getting here?" I asked my mom. "About 11:30." The answer quickly. We had Invited Tasha and her parents, Danni and her parents and my Grandpa's cousin Dani who we call 'Aunt Dani'. I sat in the living room with my brothers to watch the parade on TV. I saw Grandpa walk threw the room. I noticed he had a big scratch on his arm. "What happened Grandpa?" I asked. "I was walking on the sidewalk and tripped." He muttered as he walked away. I knew he was lying. Just than I got a text on my cellphone. It said '**Mads? U Ok? I saw wat hpnd Wth DP. -T-**' I texted Tasha back. '**I'm ok. I jst wnt 2 no y DP is hnting me.**' I pushed the send button and waited for her reply as I walked to my bedroom and locked my door. The reply said '**I tnk u nd 2 no wat hpnd aftr u lft**' Her text read. '**wat hpnd?**' I asked her in my text. '**wtch the vid. skp 2: 1min 14sec.**' I pulled up the video that Tasha sent of my fight with Danny Phantom. I skipped to the time that Tasha had told me. It was the part when I flew off. She kept the camera focused on Mr. phantom. What I saw next was something that I wasn't expecting. That blue light that I had seen earlier, but this time I watched it spread over the ghost revealing... "Grandpa!" I whispered. I picked up my phone and texted Tasha '**NO! WAY! Gt ovr hr**!' I sent my bad grammar text. I laid on my bed and waited for Tasha to get here. 'How could that video be right? But I saw it with my own eyes. Grandpa is Danny Phantom.'

-To Be Continued-


	12. Ben Franklin,Pancakes,Texting and Halfas

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show Danny Phantom, or the games Uno, Go Fish and My Grandmas Underpants.

-Chapter 12: Ben Franklin, Pancakes, Texting and Halfas-

I heard a knock and turned to see Tasha sitting in the big oak tree outside my window. I stood up ignoring the aching pain in my head. I opened the window. "Hey Mads. Feeling better yet?" Tasha asked as she climbed in the open window. "I would shake my head 'no' but..." I answered as I rubbed my head. "I get it. Sorry I didn't get here sooner. My mom wouldn't let me leave until 7 o'clock." "That's okay. I was sleeping so I don't really care. Plus I really want to know why you were even up at 5 in the morning." Tasha crossed her arms at me. "_Early to bed_, _early to rise_, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise." I was about to nod but caught myself. "Benjamin Franklin, right?" She nodded. "He also said 'Doing an injury puts you below your enemy; revenging one make you but even with him; forgiving it sets you above him.'" I knew she was talking about Grandpa. "What do you think I should do about Grandpa?" "Well I know that our Grandpa wouldn't intentionally hurt you. I think that it's your decision to make." I sighed at this. "I know that... but I don't think I'll be able to tell him. Plus I don't think I can just forget about him being Danny Phantom." I looked at my watch. "Tasha can you ask my mom if you can bring me something for my head?" She nodded and walked out of my room and shut the door. My parents know that Tasha likes to come in my room by climbing up the tree. So they shouldn't be to surprised.

"Here is something for your head Mads." Tasha said as she opened my door. "Thanks." I put the pill in my mouth and drank the water. "Do you want a chocolate chip pancake? Grandma made them. Your mom said that you can eat in here if you don't want to come down stairs." I drooled at the thought of Grandma's family famous chocolate chip pancakes. "Two small ones with sprinkles and extra sirup please." She walked down stairs and came back up with two plates. She sat down with the food and we said the blessing. "Hey Tasha? Have you ever wondered why we ask for sugary junk food with no nutritional value whatsoever to keep us healthy?" She just shrugged and shoved another piece of pancake into her mouth. "What do you want to do in the 4 and a half hours before lunch?" Tasha asked me. "I got a new book. Want to see it?" I stood up without getting dizzy because of the pill, walked over to my bookshelf and grabbed my new book 'Encyclopedia of the Cat' and showed it to her. "Cool. What's your favorite breed?" "I like calicos and Russian Blues. What's yours?" "The ragdoll." She paused before adding. "'Cats are a mysterious kind of folk. There is more passing in their minds than we are aware of.' A quote from Sir Walter Scott" I laughed. "What's with you and quotes today? We heard Naomi screaching from downstairs. "Tasha! Could you come down here and get your little cousins?" My mom yelled up to Tasha. "Okay Aunt Karen!" Be right back Mads." I made a hissing noise at her.

"Knock knock." Tasha said kicking open my door with her right foot while caring Naomi in one arm and Noah in the other with Josh holding on to her left leg. "Wow. How did you get so strong?" I asked as I took Noah from her. "One of the many benefits of being a vegetarian." "Maa!" Naomi yelled stretching out her arms for me pick her up. "How can you tell whether she wants you or Aunt Karen?" Tasha asked me. "When you live with a 1 year old for long enough you can understand them. Plus when she wants mom her yell is higher pitch." Tasha smiled making me think she had a secret. I set Noah down on my bed and picked up Naomi. "What are we going to do now?" Josh asked. "BIRDIE!" Noah yelled. "What is that?" Tasha asked. "Birdie, birdie, in the sky," Noah started "why'd you do that in my eye?" Josh said the next part. "Looks like sugar," "tastes like glue." "OMG! IT'S BIRDIE POO!" They said the last part together. All of us but Tasha were laughing like maniacs. "You guys had to many sprinkley pancakes." Tasha said.

After an hour of playing 'Go Fish', 'Uno' and 'My Grandma's Underpants' We got bored and decided to go see how the cooking was going. We all went downstairs and to the dining room. "There was a knock at the door. "We'll get it!" Josh and Noah yelled as they ran and wheeled over to the door. They opened the door. "Aunt Jade! Uncle Jason!" They yelled hugging Tasha's mom. "Hey kiddos." Uncle Jason said picking up Noah and spinning him around. "Why is it more exciting around the holidays when we come over?" Aunt Jade asked as she hugged Joshua. Uncle Jason had dark blond hair and gray blue eyes. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue tee shirt. Aunt Jade had black hair and strange two color eyes that were light purple on the right and icy blue on the left. But Tasha claims that when she is mad her blue eye changes to acid green. I thought about that and gasped. The only person to notice this was Tasha. We both took out our cellphones. '**Wats up**' she texted me. 'U say ur moms blu I glos gren wen shes mad' I told her what my mind had just concluded. '**yea so wat?**' 'wat color r DP's I?' '**Gren..**.' 'And wat color is grandpa's I?' Tasha dropped her phone and gasped. I typed her back again. 'Wat if ur mom is half a human half a ghost?' '**R we in a fam of ghosts?**' I nodded. 'Grandpa ur mom twins me danni...' '**Do u tnk tat I am a halfa 2**?' 'Halfa?' '**Half a Human half a ghost. HALFA**'

There was another knock at the door. We put our phones away and walked over to open it. It was Danni, her parents Aunt Daniell and Uncle Mathew (they aren't really our aunt and uncle but we call them that because Danni's grandmother is Grandpa's cousin.) and Danni's grandmother who we call Aunt Dani. "Hi Aunt Daniell! Hi Uncle Mathew! Hi Aunt Dani! Come on cousin Danni!" Tasha and I said at the same time. We dragged Danni up the stairs and into my room. Tasha shut the door. "What is with you two!" Danni yelled. "This is important!" I said. "What could be so important that you need to drag me up the stairs?" Danni asked angrily. "I may have ghost powers." Tasha said quieter. "What! How?" Tasha pulled up the video of my fight with Danny Phantom on her cell. "Watch this. Than we'll explain." She commanded Danni.

Twenty minuets later, we had told Danni the whole story. I got a text from Luke it read '**Hey M! Can I come over 4 lunch? Parents are sick. They said I could come over if it's okay with your patents.**' I typed back. 'I'll ask M and D. BRB.' I ran downstairs ignoring the head ache trying to come back. "Hey Mom?" I asked in my sweet voice. "What do you want Madison?" She said as she ignored my sweet voice. I took a deep breath. "Can Luke eat lunch with us because his parents are sick and they haven't made lunch and he doesn't want to miss out on Thanksgiving?" I waited for her answer. "Okay. But tell him to bring something to share." I nodded. "Can I have another pill for my head?" I asked. My mom handed me a pill and a glass of water. I swallowed them and ran up to my room. I grabbed my cellphone. 'M says yes. But u need 2 bring something 2 share.' 'I'll bring cranberry sauce and vanilla ice cream.' 'Mmmm!' I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. "Tasha do you want to see if you can go ghost to?" I asked. "Okay what do I do first Mads?" Tasha asked. "First we need to go to your house and get you some new clothes." I told her. "When you first 'go ghost' the clothes you have on will disappear." Danni said. I looked out my door and saw that no one was around. I nodded at Danni. "Going ghost!" We yelled as we changed. "Up up and away!" Danni said as we grabbed Tasha's arms and flew therew my wall. "Danni stay invisible. Just in case Danny Phantom is close by." "Okey dokey 'Maddi Power'."

We reached Tasha's house and flew straight to her room. The room was small and had purple walls. The east wall was covered in different shaped clocks that were all painted a Gothic neon green. The south wall just had a plain white door in the center while the west wall was covered from floor to ceiling in shelves that were filled with books. The last wall had two doors. One led to her bathroom and the other led to the closet. "Put on some old clothes that you think would make a cool super hero outfit. Just remember that the colors will change. Also think of a name and what you want your outfit to look like." I told her as she walked into the closet. "Okay Mads. I shall return!" She yelled as she dramaticly closed the door to her closet.

What will happen? Will Tasha even be able to 'go ghost'? I hope she can. I just want to know why our parents never told us about all this...

-To Be Continued-

AN: Okay I need you the readers to help me decide on Tasha Forbs's new ghost name. I will pick what name I like best okay? The only two rules are: 1. It needs to be appropriate. 2. The first part needs to be her name (Tasha). Got it? Also I need ideas for her clothes. Keep it appropriate. Thanks for reading 0-MagicMelody-0


	13. Ectoplasm and Pie

-Chapter 13: Ectoplasm and Pie-

Tasha walked out of the closet dressed in a dark purple long sleeve shirt with a black tee over it. She had on a black skirt with bright green stripes. The skirt reached to just above her knees and under it she had on a pair of purple leggings. She had on a pair of black combat boots that had purple laces. "You look like Grandma did in those pictures of when she was your age." I told her. "Yeah. Hand me downs from my mom." Tasha said. "The main difference is your hair. You let it grow to the middle of your back." Danni told Tasha. "I hate ponytails. They hurt to much." I glared at her. "Well you must be doing it wrong. I have mine in 24 hours a day." "Okay that's enough arguing. Lets just get back on topic." Danni said to us. I crossed my arms. "Okay. Do you feel the cold spot by your heart?" She nodded. "It's kinda been creeping me out..." "Good. Now you just concentrate on it. Did you decide on a name?" I added the last part quickly. "How is Tasha Ectoplasm?" She asked Danni and I. "What's ectoplasm?" Danni asked. I shrugged. "Ectoplasm is what ghost are made of. It's like green goop." Tasha told us. She had apparently been studying ghosts. "Soooo... It's like ghost blood?" Danni asked. "I think that's why my blood was green when I hit my head the first time I was a ghost." "Now that that's cleared up..."

Tasha closed her eyes and took a breath. Slowly two thick, foggy black rings went up and down her body. She opened her eyes and looked at her new clothes. Her once black tee turned bright white and had dark black lines that looked like a spiderweb on it. There was a glowing green T on the front of her shirt. The T was made of wavy lines that actually moved. Her long sleeved shirt now had a glowing purple sleeve on the left and a black sleeve on the right. She had bright glowing gloves that seemed to change colors between black, green, purple and white every 20 seconds. Her skirt was still black but it the green stripes were now a green spiderweb design. The combat boots had changed color and were now white with black laces. The leggings under the boots were now glowing green.

"How cool is this!" Tasha yelled. "Go look in the mirror." Danni told her. Tasha obeyed and walked over to the small mirror on her closet door. She gasped. Her hair was streaked with black and white. There were two smaller streaks of neon green and purple though. The black and white looked to be highlights but you couldn't tell which color was the natural. It added a wild contrast to her eyes which she noticed next. Her eyes were now two separate colors like her moms. Her right eye was a bright neon green while her left was ice blue. "Did I get like a foot taller?" Tasha asked. Danni and I laughed. "Your just floating. But I think you may have grown an inch or two." I told her. Tasha looked down at her feet. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEGS?" She yelled just as her legs rematerialized. Danni and I were laughing as her powers malfunctioned. "This isn't funny! How come you two can control your powers but I can't?" Tasha crossed her arms at us. "It is not as easy as we make it look." I told her. "I keep sleep flying. Yesterday I woke up in my basement." Danni told us. I slapped my forehead. "I forgot about Luke! We need to go! Tasha go in the closet and change back." Tasha ran in and closed the door. We saw a flash of black. She changed back into her normal black and gray clothes. "Ready guys?" Tasha asked us. Danni and I nodded. "GOING GHOST!" We all yelled at the same time. I helped Tasha phase out the window and we flew (Well Danni and I flew. I carried Tasha.) to my house and into my bedroom. We changed back and walked down the stairs. I tripped over Luke at the bottom of the stairs.

"OWCH! There you guys are! I've been here for... 29 WHOLE seconds!" Luke said after looking at his watch. "Well why didn't you go up to my room?" I asked him. "It was locked." Danni grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him up the stairs. After they were inside I shut and locked the door. Danni dropped Luke on the floor. "What in the world is wrong with girls! So demanding!" Luke yelled while curling up in a ball to protect himself from Tasha's boot that was aiming at his head. "So says the boy who ate half the food in my refrigerator last week." I said as I crossed my arms. "I was HUNGRY! Plus you had leftover chicken fingers!" Luke whined. "Shut up Luke! Tasha has something to show you!" Danni yelled at him. "Going ghost!" Tasha said when Luke opened his mouth to ask a question. The black rings of fog appeared again and the Tasha Forbs we were use to changed into her Gothic green and purple ghost form. Luke jumped up. "GOI-" I slapped a hand over his mouth. "SHH!" I hissed at him. He nodded and I took my hand away. "Going ghost." He whispered. He shut his eyes. When he reopened them he looked at himself. "YES! I'M NORMAL!" He jumped into the air. Danni evilly grinned before gasping and putting on an expression of shock. Tasha and I followed her lead. "Luke! What happened to your eyes?" Danni asked him. "And your hair!" I added knowing that his hair was to short for him to see. "WHAT? NO!" He ran over to my mirror. "What d- YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!" He yelled at us. We all laughed. "KIDS! Lunch is ready!" My mom yelled. Luke forgot about how mad he just was at the mention of food and ran down stairs. Danni followed floating to my door. Tasha changed back and flowed Danni. I ran after them and ended up beating Danni and being the second on in the kitchen. The adults were going to sit at the dining room table and the kids were going to sit on the living room couch that my dad had dragged in. Luke was about to sit down on the right end of the couch when I yelled."Don't you DARE sit there Luke Johnson! I ALWAYS get the right end!" Luke looked down at where he was about to sit and gasped. He knew my strange and extremely random obsession with sitting on the right side. "S-sorry..." He walked over to go get a plate. I got my own plate and filled it with turkey, cranberry sauce, stuffing and green beans. Danni and Luke got the same things as me. Tasha got the same stuff except for the turkey. "Mmm!" Luke drooled. "Luke! Control your self!" Danni scolded him. "Hey Danni. Here's a napkin. Wipe your chin." I told her as I handed her a napkin. "Thanks a lot Maddi!" Danni muttered. "How can you just eat that! An innocent turkey was MURDERED for this meal!" Tasha yelled at Luke and Danni. "Why just US?" Danni yelled. "Yeah! Maddi is eating it to!" Luke whined. "Yeah but she isn't drooling over it. She is only eating it because it's a tradition." "Okay kids lets say grace." My mom said. "Grace!" Josh and Noah yelled.  
>-After Lunch-<p>

"Okay Luke we'll fly you home." I told him. He nodded. "You now know what happens when you have a contest with Uncle Danny." Danni told him. He groaned and held his stomach as we flew to his house. Luke had a pumpkin pie eating contest with Grandpa. He ended up eating 3 and a half slices before throwing up in the provided trashcan. (The same thing happened to my dad last year... minus the trashcan.) I landed and let go of Luke's arms. We all phased into his house and walked him up to his room. Luke lied down in his bed and went to sleep. Danni got him a trash can and set it by his bed. "Lets go." I said and we flew out his winow.

-To Be Continued-


	14. Portals, Cookies and Getting Caught

-Chapter 14: Portals, Cookies and Getting Caught-

I sat in my room with Josh, Noah, Tasha and Danni. My friends parents had said they could come over to watch the new year count down. We actually were out fighting ghost the whole time. Luke was at his house because we had told him what we were really doing and he didn't want to waste new years eve.

"How many ghost attacks are there going to be in one night?" Tasha asked.

"Maybe they want to count down with us." Noah said.

"I don't think that Danny Phantom wanted to count down." I told my little brother. Danni, Tasha and I had decided not to tell them that Phantom was there Grandpa.

"Well at least we can suck ghosts into this thing now." Tasha said as she held up the thermos thing that Danny Phantom was trying to suck us up in. We managed to steel it from him and suck him in.

"Maybe we should do something with the ghosts inside." I told Tasha.

"Where can you let them go?" Danni asked me.

"Phantom said something about a ghost portal when I first saw him." I realized that we may need to go to Grandpa's house.

I texted Danni and Tasha so that the twins wouldn't know what we were talking about. '**Grandpa has 2 hv a prtl.**' I texted them.

'So we r gonna brake in?' Danni asked in her text as she looked at me in shock. I nodded.

'_Wat els can we do?_' Tasha typed.

'Wat do we do wth t twins?' Danni asked.

I grinned. '**Luke!**' I texted. "Okay guys! We are going to take you to Luke's house." I told them. "They have cookies." Danni added.

"Cookies!" They yelled. We all transformed and got ready to go.

In the months we have had our powers we had gotten a lot of control over them. Tasha had learned to fly and move things with her mind. Danni got the ability to duplicate herself 6 times. Noah can now control the weather, but still can't fly. Josh got lightning powers, can duplicate himself 1 time and is the the fastest of us. I got wind powers and am the best at ghost rays.

I grabbed the thermos and Tasha helped get Noah on my back. Danni grabbed Noah's chair and phased out of the house with Josh following her. Tasha was next and than I flew after them. We flew threw Luke's wall and landed on his bed.

"Hi Luke." The twins said.

"Why are guys you here?" He asked.

"We need you to watch the twins." I told him.

"No way! This is my free night. I'm using it for relaxing." He told me.

I sighed and pulled 4 one dollar bills out of my pocket."How about now?" I asked. He grabbed the money from me.

"Why not." He said as he slipped the money into his pocket.

"Good. Call me if there is a ghost attack." I told him.

"Will do." He said.

"Be back soon guys." I said as I hugged the twins.

"Bye Maddi!" They said as we flew away.

0Oo-oO0

"How much farther?" Danni whined.

"I said 10 minutes ago that we didn't have much longer. We just passed Bloomington, Kentucky so we just have about 60 miles to go." I sighed.

"We are flying at 150 miles per hour... so..." Danni trailed off.

"Look there is the sign for Amity Park!" I pointed at it.

"Look for the building with a big sign that says 'Fenton Works'." Tasha told Danni.

"That one?" She asked while pointing at Grandpa's house.

"That's it!" I yelled. We turned invisible and flew inside.

"I think that the basement is where they would keep it." I whispered.

"Well let's check it out." Danni said quietly as she phased threw the floor. Tasha and I followed. "I think that is it." Tasha said while pointing at a big metal thing in the wall.

"There is a smaller hole there. I think that is where the thermos goes." I told them. I floated over to it and uncapped the thermos. I stuck the top in the hole and pushed the release button. It made a 'DING' noise and I pulled it away. I heard a noise over in the corner. No one else noticed it. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Lets get out of here!" Tasha said as she flew away. Danni and I followed her.

0Oo-oO0

We got a set of unhappy twins from Luke and went back to my house. No one noticed that we were missing. We sat on my bed and turned on my TV just in time to hear "3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Good morning!" The twins yelled.

"Yep. Now get to bed." I told them. They glared at me but nodded and quickly left.

"Will we have to do this EVERY time we get a ghost?" Danni asked me.

"Just until we find another way to get them back to the ghost zone." I told her.

"We were lucky that we weren't caught." Tasha said.

"Yeah." I muttered under my breath.

After saying good night they flew off to there houses and went to bed.

'They think we weren't caught,' I thought to my self. 'But we were.' There was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Maddi!" Josh yelled.

'Oh no...' I thought as I walked to the door.

-To Be Continued-


	15. Powers and The Whole World

-Chapter 15: Powers and The Whole World-

I opened the door to my room and Josh walked in. For the first time in a while he didn't have Noah with him. He stared at the floor.

"Madison how could you not tell me and Noah!" He said after I shut the door.

I bit my lip. Josh NEVER calls me 'Madison'. "I'm sorry Josh. We- I just didn't think that it would be fair to have you fight Phantom... while knowing that he is our Grandpa."

He looked up at me his eyes glowing green from anger. "We could of hurt him!"

"Remember the Box Ghost?"

Josh nodded.

"Well he was sucked into the thermos a lot of times by Grandpa."

"Okay..."

"Now you should go to bed. I'm going to search for information on the Internet."

He gave me a hug. "Night Maddi."

"Night Lightning."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I sat at my computer looking for any information about Danny Phantom I could find. I finally found an old 'Phan' sight that had a list of his powers. The first one shocked me. It said ' **Transformation**: Danny is able to change from human half to his ghost half and vice versa at will. His transformation into ghost form will often be accompanied by his signature phrase, "I'm going ghost!" or "Going ghost!"'

"How do these people know this?" I asked myself. I copied the address to the page and sent Tasha, Danni and Luke a text. '**Sry if I woke u up but lok at ths! #1.**'

A text from Luke poped up on my phone. 'How did the people gt this info?'

'_O.O! I just searched 'Daniel Fenton' and it says that he showed the whole world his powers! How do we not know this about him? -Danni-_'

'Bk 2 Mads plac! -T-'

'**C U in a few.**' I closed my cell and puled up the typing program on my computer. I copied the list of Phantoms powers and pasted in onto the page. I edited it a little and printed out 6 copies. When I finished it said:

Danny Phantom's Ghost Powers:

**Invisibility**

**Intangibility**

** Flight**

**Overshadowing**

**Ghost Ray**

**Duplication**

**Ice Ray**

**Ghostly Wail**

**Paranormal Strength, Speed, Agility, Dexterity and Durability**

**Regeneration**

**Ectoplasmic Energy Shield**

**Ghost Stinger**

**Teleportation (Possible)**

**Spectral Manipulation**

**Telekinesis**

**Aural Blast**

**Reflect Shield**

"There! It's done." There was a knock at my window. I waved at my friends to come in.

"What are those papers?" Luke asked.

"A list of Phantoms powers. Here take one." I handed them each a sheet. "We need to practice new powers. Luke throw that pillow at me." I changed into my ghost form.

He nodded ant threw it.

I concentrated and waved my left arm in front of me, a small blue shield appeared. The pillow hit it and fell to the ground. "That was cool. Now I'm going to try number 10."

Luke looked down at the sheet and Tasha and Danni stepped away.

I turned intangible and flew into Luke. "It worked!" I made Luke fly up to the ceiling and back down before coming out.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Luke yelled.

"Lets each pick one and work on it for a week. Luke can... um..."

"Can I research ghosts?" He asked me.

We all stared at him. "O-okay... You feeling alright Luke?" I asked.

"I'm serious! I'll make a folder with the ghosts we see and you guys can use it."

"That sounds good! Lest go to bed and start tomorrow." Danni suggested.

"Well why don't you guys just stay here? I mean maybe a ghost will attack."

They all agreed and I went to my closet and grabbed three sheets, pillows and comforters. I spred them out on my floor. After everyone was ready I shut off the lights.

Before I fell assleep I wondered. 'Why did our parents hide this from us? Is there a reason why they are hiding this?'


	16. Carrots

Authors Note: This chapter will be skipping to May 15th. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the 'Horton Hears a Who' book and movie.

-Chapter 16: Carrots

"Please Naomi! Just eat the carrots." I begged my little sister.

"NO! You eat dem!" She screeched at me.

I sighed. I had been trying to get Naomi to eat her carrots for almost half an hour. I decided to try a different method. "Naomi. If you eat the carrots I will give you a piece of my fudge."

Her baby blue eyes widened. "I eat it now." She yelled while reaching for the pink plastic spoon.

"Thank you. I'll go get you some fudge." I told her. I walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. I pulled out a small piece of my home made marshmallow fudge. "You get this when all of your carrots are gone."

She shoved three pieces of carrot in her mouth and held up two fingers.

I smiled. My friends would just think she couldn't count, but I knew she meant she had two more carrots. Naomi was good at math for a 1 and a half year old. Mom has already taught her numbers 1 to 10. If you catch her in a good mood she may even add for you.

"Mad! It all gone." Naomi called me over to show me her empty plate.

"Good. Here is your fudge." She grabbed the fudge and ate it all in one bite. My ghost sense went off.

"PURPLE!" Naomi yelled as she pointed at the mist that came out of my mouth.

"Maddi!" The twins yelled from upstairs.

"Coming." I yelled. I set Naomi on the couch in the living room and ran up the stairs. I slammed the door to the testing room. "Ready guys?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Going ghost!" I changed into my ghost half and the twins did the same. I grabbed Noah and we flew up threw the ceiling and to where the commotion was coming from. 'Danni me and the twins will take care of the ghost.' I told her in my mind.

'Okay.' She answered back.

"Oh no." Josh moaned.

"It's Sulktech 9.9." Noah said.

"He's gonna talk our ears off." They both finished.

I grinned. "We will just have to attack him before he has the chance. Here is the plan. Josh fly around and distract him. I'll attack him with my ghost rays. Noah use your weather powers to get him wet. Than I'll suck him in to Grandpa's thermos. Ready? GO!"

Josh took off and flew around Sulktech's head. He dodged every ghost ray shot at him.

"Stay still pest!" Sulktech said in his deep voice.

After sitting Noah on the ground I flew up and shot Sulktech in the face. "Hey! No one is aloud to call him a pest but me!" I moved my arm like I was about to throw a Frisbee and a green ghost ray appeared. I threw it at the evil ghost and hit him in the chest. "Noah now!"

Noah floated straight up to us."Tsunami!" He yelled while pointing at Sulktech. A huge black cloud appear and started to send down rain over the hunter/technology ghost.

"No!" Both of Sulktech's voices yelled. He started shaking and little yellow lights appeared as he was being electrocuted.

I sucked him into the thermos. "Don't come back y'all!" I yelled into it before I closed the lid. "Why can't all ghost will be nice like Kempler and Box Ghost?"

"Well you tried to be nice the first time you met Sulktech..." Noah said.

"and Phantom..." Josh muttered.

"Well at least we tried. Looks like we have some fans." I pointed down at the crowd of 13 people below us I recognized two as news reporters. "Do you guys want to talk to our fans?"

They shrugged. "Why not." They said in sync.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Noah and I sat on my bedroom floor. Noah was leaning up aginst my bed and I was laying on the floor with my hands under my head.

"Maddi my hand STILL hurts." Noah whined.

"Just keep moving it. While you are siting there wiggle your toes."

"I can move my left foot now... See." He moved his foot back and forth about half an inch.

I gave him a thumbs up. "I wonder if when you can walk again you'll be able to fly."

He changed to his ghost form and floated up. He twirled his finger in the air and a light wind started blowing him over the bed. "That was cool."

"That doesn't count! Try it for real this time."

Noah crossed his arms. "Fine. What do I do?"

I shrugged. "Well... you just think about it." I walked over to Noah and lifted him up. "Don't scream."

"Wait what?"

I changed into my ghost form and flew out of my room. After making sure I was high enough I counted down. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... FLY!" I dropped him and flew down to catch him if he needed me to. He screamed for a few seconds before flapping his arms and flying in circles.

"I'm flying! Look!"

I flew up about five feet away from him. "That's great! Now fly over to me."

He spread out his arms and flew about four feet before going backwards. "Hey!"

"Well that's a start. Le-" I was cut off by my cell phone ringing the tone for my house.

"Alert! Alert! Your parents are calling." Noah mimicked.

"Hello? Hi Mom. No I told you I was going to the park with Noah. Yeah we are heading home now. Yeah see you at home. Love you to. Bye."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mom we're home." I yelled.

"I'm in the living room."

I walked in carrying Noah on my back. "What did you need to talk to us about." I asked noticing Josh and Naomi on the couch.

"I noticed that you weren't in your room last night Madison." Mom crossed her arms.

I bit my lip. Danni and I were out for less than half an hour fighting Chronicle, a ghost who keeps haunting the library, and my Mom noticed I was gone. "I was probably in the bathroom."

Mom glared at me. "I checked. You were nowhere in the house. While you were gone I also called Dannielle's parents."

"What did they say?" I asked nervously. '**Danni what excuse did you give your parents about being caught out past bedtime?**' I thought.

'**I told them that we were at the bookstore getting the new It's a Secret mystery novel called Sounds in the Night. But mention that they were sold out.**'

"They said she was also gone. What were you two doing?"

I sighed. I hate lying to my Mom. "Mom I'm real sorry but Danni and me snuck out to go get the new 'It's a Secret' mystery novel. It's called 'Sounds in the Night'."

"Where is the book at."

"They were all sold out."

"I guess you must be telling the truth if you both had the same excuse."

"Can I go now? I told Josh and Noah I would read to them."

"Yeah she is gonna read 'Horton Hears a Who'!" Josh said excitedly.

"After that we are gonna watch the movie to." Noah added.

"I just want to tell you all something first. I am very disappointed in you all. I have noticed that you spend more time locked up in your rooms than you used to. So your father and I have decided to send you to you to your grandparents for the summer."

"Not Gran and PopPop!" My brothers and I gasped. At the same time.

"No my parents. I think it will be good for you to spend some time with them."

I sighed. I didn't like Gran and Papa that much. They always treated me like I was a 4 year old and got me dolls with pink clothes. Than I remembered that grandpa was Phantom. I smiled thinking that we wouldn't have to fight ghosts all summer.

The twins just looked at me. I nodded at them and they relaxed a bit.

"I can't wait." I told my Mom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'**So u r gonna go?**' Tasha texted me.

'Yep. The only thing I'm worried about is Naomi.'

'Why are you worried about her?' Danni asked.

'Bc if she gts hr powers I d't no wat Gp wil do.'

'**Oh**.'.

'Well Mom said that we are going no matter what.'

'Well good luck. I'm grounded so... I've gotta go hide my phone now. TTYL.'

'**Why is Danni grounded?'**

'She ddn't tl u Luke? Chronicle attacked and Mom saw I was gone and called D's mom who grounded her.'

'**Oh. Where was Tasha when this happened?**'

'**Zzzing. -.-**'

'**Oh. The rents are home. TTYL.**'

'Since when does Luke say 'TTYL'?'

'**Snce wn do u tlk in hol wrds wn texting?'**

'Since I decided that I wanted to today.'

'**Roar!**'

'0.0 Well I may as well start making a list of what I want to bring.'

'*** Dies of long words * **'

' Wat evr bye!'


	17. Chicken, Change, Pineapple and PAIN

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!

A/N: This chapter skips to the day before Maddi, Josh and Noah leave. Enjoy! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Have a kickin' Kwanzaa!

-Chapter 17: Chickens, Change, Pineapple and PAIN-

"Arrg! My arm!" I yelped as a giant green chicken ghost attacked me.

"Hey peck on someone your own size!" Luke yelled at the chicken as he shot it with one of my parent's ghost stunners.

"Totally lame Lukey Pukey." Danni laughed. She swung her leg up and did a karate kick, shooting an ecto disc from her foot.

"I blame Tasha for the food poisoning! She replaced my chicken with tofu!" He whined.

"Oh come on! You ate a WHOLE bowl of sugar cookie dough. It had raw eggs in it!" Tasha yelled while trapping the chicken in a purple ecto net.

"Yeah Luke she has a good point." I said pointing at Tasha. I picked up the chicken and slammed it on the ground. 'Ugg my stomach feels like it's gonna burst from being over filled but, I haven't eaten anything recently.' I thought. I feel guilty hiding this from my friends. I have been having stomach pains for the past week.

"Mads... I think that counts as animal abuse."

"How it's just a ghost." Luke asked.

Danni crossed her arms. "Um. Hello! Ghost kids over here."

"Umm..." Luke muttered as he rubbed his foot on the ground. "N-never mind. I'll just use the thermos now..." He aimed the thermos at the chicken and sucked it inside.

"I guess this is the last time we will be doing this for a while..." I said, floating down to the ground along with Danni and Tasha.

"Well maybe Power can rest up and let Phantom do the ghost hunting." Danni smiled.

I looked at the sun and our shadows. "5:43?" I asked Luke. 'Ugg I think I'm gonna throw up.' I kept my pain hidden. This is our last day together I don't want to worry them.

He looked at me in shock. "Exactly."

Danni high fived me. "You're getting good!"

"Well I need to get home. Mom said to be back by 6 o'clock. We are leaving at about 9. See ya tomorrow." I waved as I took off into the sky.

After I was out of sight I touched my arm that the chicken had bent back. I let out a yelp of pain. "Dumb chicken must have dislocated it." I muttered. I made a gag out of ectoplasm, to prevent myself from screaming, and moved my arm back into the correct spot. 'I'm really good at hiding this stuff...' I thought to myself as I flew into my room. In a flash of purple I changed back to my human form.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I looked a lot different than when I first got my powers 7 months ago. I borrowed some purple hair dye from Tasha and added small streaks of purple to my hair, that I now left down to cover my neck and face. I stopped wearing jackets and switched to long sleeved shirts. I got a purple knit hat with grey pompoms from Grandma for Christmas. I started wearing a blue jean skirt with gray and black striped leggings and to top it all off a white pair of fashion snow boots. I changed the laces to sparkle silver ones and added little black pompoms on the ends. To top it all off I got oval shaped glasses they have thick wire frames that are light blue. Strange I know but, I now look nothing like the leader of the 'Ghostagon'. The reporters started calling us that once they found out that there were five of us.

"Madison dinner is ready." My mom said as she knocked on my door.

I pushed on my head to try to make my headache go away. "Okay Mom." I yelled threw the door as I pulled down my sleeves so they would cover my scarred hands. I ran out of my room and to the table. I held my stomach when I felt a light pain under my ribs.

"Papple!" Naomi screeched pointing to the pizzas on the table.

I smiled. "Pineapple, pepper and scallion pizza! My favorite." Suddenly I felt like I was being stabbed in the stomach. My eyes widened a bit but, I managed to keep my smile. When I sat down at the table the pain intensified. It got worse with each breath I took.

"Madison will you pray for the food?" Dad asked me.

"O-okay." I said. I didn't know if the pain would get better but I really hoped it did. It was getting unbearable. I bowed my head and shut my eyes "Dear God, thank you for the food we are a-" I paused as the pain got a little worse. I started to shake. 'Danni get Tasha and Luke. Now. Something is wrong.' I was loosing my control.

"about t-to... ARRRRGGGG!" I screamed as I fell to the floor as the pain doubled.

"Mad! Mad!" Naomi screamed.

Mom ran over to me. "Maddi! What's wrong? Trent! Go call the doctor!"

I curled up in a ball because that seamed to reduce the pain. I took a deep breath but ended up puking. Black and blue dots started to cloud my vision and there was a high pitched ringing in my ears. The last thing I saw was Danni jumping in the open window, knocking out the screen in the process. 'Danni! Tell them I'm ghost. Green blood. Hospital. Pain.' Those were my last thoughts before I lost conciseness.

-To Be Continued-


	18. In The Hospital

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman NOT me!

-Chapter 18: In the Hospital-

'Maddi! If you can hear me think something.' Danni's voice echoed softly in my head.

'Danni? What's going on?' I felt like I was floating around without my body. Every thing was dark.

'I've been trying to contact you for half an hour. You're in the hospital an-'

'Wait hold it! Why am I in the hospital?'

'Well you were having EXTREME stomach pains so you contacted me... can you wake up?'

'I'll try. Oh wait! Did you tell my parents?'

'Tell them... oh I didn't. I guess that since your mom is a halfa she knew some ectoplasm would be in your blood and said abstively posolutely no blood samples.'

'Okay I'm gonna try to wake up now. Could you poke me or something?'

''Kay. See ya in a second.'

I felt Danni poking me and tried to move my arm. I could feel my body again so I opened my eyes.

"! Maddi is awake." Luke said. Looking away from the movie he was watching for a moment before looking back.

"How do you feel Mads?" Tasha asked me.

"Like I was put into a pickle jar and shaken till I wanted to puke." I muttered noticing how my throat hurt. "Why does my throat feel like someone shoved a vacuum tube down it and sucked out all the water?"

"They did... in a way." Dad told me.

"What?"

"You were having trouble breathing..." Noah said

"...so the doctor had to give you a big tube." Josh finished.

There was a knock at the door before it opened revealing a nurse. She was tall, thin and had long black hair.

"I see your awake Madison. How do you feel?" The nurse asked me in a Mexican ascent.

"Like an elephant stepped on my stomach than shoved its trunk down my throat." I told her.

"Laughing is the best medicine." She laughed. "I'm Ms. Parker. I'm going to be your nurse for today."

"Has Dr. Burnbom figured out what happened?" Mom asked.

"He say it is the strangest case he is ever seen. He sees nothing phisicaly wrong connected to her stomach problem."

"What do you mean by connected?" Dad asked.

"He say she has many bruises and an incorrectly healed shoulder."

My parents looked at me. "How did this happen?"

"I-I-I-" I stuttered trying to think of a good lie.

'Tell them you got beat up by a kid from the high school. Say he wore a ski mask, dark sunglasses, pants, long sleeve shirt, gloves and shoes. So you don't know what he looks like or sounds like.' Danni told me.

"Well?" Mom asked.

"A person pulled me into an ally. H-he beat me up and showed me a peace of paper that said not to tell any one."

My parents gasped. "What did they look like?"

"I don't know... Th-they were wearing clothes that covered there whole body. They didn't even say any thing to me." I felt horrible for telling a lie this big.

"So they just beat you up? Nothing more?" My mom asked with fear in her eyes.

I knew what she was thinking. "No! Nothing like that. Just beat me up."

My dad turned to the nurse. "Is there any thing we can do?"

Ms. Parker sighed. "I'm afraid not. She doesn't know if it's a he or she, skin color or even eye color."

"When can I go home?" I really wanted to change the subject.

"Also she is supposed to go to her grandparents tomorrow. Will she be alright to go?" Dad asked.

"I will have to ask Dr. Burnbom, but I think she will be fine to go. Just have her grandparents keep an eye on her."

My stomach growled and I blushed. "Is there any thing to eat around here?"

Luke turned around at the mention of food. "Can I get something to?"

"Me three." Danni said.

The nurse laughed. "Well I can bring Madison some of our food, but the rest of you need to go down to the cafeteria. What would you like we have salad, chicken fingers and chicken salad tonight."

"Sorry Tasha and Luke but I think I'll have the chicken salad."

"Chicken murderer." Tasha mumbled.

"Vegetable eater." Luke whispered loudly.

**..::.:::.::.. **

-To Be Continued-


	19. Car Ride, New Room, Story and Fight

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

Little blue dots were swimming around in my eyes. My brothers looking at me in amazement. Suddenly my lungs felt like they were going to burst and I gasped for the much needed air.

"Madison you beat Dad's record by 9 and a half seconds!" Noah told me.

Joshua grabbed the stopwatch out of his brothers hands. "That's... 1 minute 24 seconds!"

"How did you beat me? That records been there for a year." Dad asked me.

I grinned. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Well no more of that. I don't want any of you hurting your selves." Mom said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Okay. Now what do we do?" Noah whined.

Josh elbowed him in the shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

Noah grinned and whispered "Initiate plan Gama 4397."

I nodded to him and told Naomi what he told me. Than we started singing. 'There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea' and after that '99 Bottles of Coke on the Wall'. By the time we were done every one was singing and laughing.

Naomi pointed out the van window to a large brick building with a flashing neon sign and a UFO looking thing on top. "That Grandpa's house?"

"Yep. We made it." Josh told her.

Mom pulled up to the curb and parked the van. "Last stop everybody off."

I unbuckled my sister, grabbed Noah and all of us got out of the van. As soon as we got to the grass I dropped Noah before Joshua, Naomi and I all fell to the ground and shouted "LAND!" Some person walking by looked at us funny, so we got up and headed to the door. Dad took Noah from me and put him in his chair.

Naomi ran made it to the door first and stood there yelling, "Boom! Bam! Boom! Ding-dong!" as she pounded on the door. The rest of us went up and waited on the porch. Grandpa had even put a ramp for Noah's chair.

The door knob slowly turned and Grandpa quickly pulled the door open, making Naomi almost fall, and grabbed her. "Look how big you got!" He said while spinning her around in the air.

"No. NO. NO! Put me down!" She screeched.

I gasped. Her normally baby blue eyes flashed a bright fuchsia color. 'Please be the neon light.' I thought to my self. None of the adults seemed to see this but the twins looked up at me and blinked a few times before rubbing there eyes. I nodded to them.

Grandma grabbed my sister from Grandpa and set her down. "Danny I thought you learned not to pick up a toddler who doesn't want to be from there mother?"

Grandpa rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh that's right, Sam." He looked at Mom. "We had to replace your ceiling fan." He looked at us kids. "So do you want to see your rooms guys?"

Josh ran inside followed by the adults and Naomi.

Noah looked at me again. "Did ya see- I mean, do you think..." He trailed off.

"I saw her eyes. Her powers are going to show up soon. Do you remember what I told you to do if this happened?"

"Yep. I'll tell Josh." He wheeled off into the house.

I looked around my new room. It was a little plain, but I brought my trusty sticky tack, stuff to draw with, glue, glitter, various other art supplies, and my 'Handy Dandy Notebook' as my sister calls it. The floor had thin black carpet. Three of the walls were painted a bright white color but the one on the left, by the bed, was teal. The long curtains were teal. In the back right corner was a tall black desk with a book shelve on the top and a CD holder on the left corner. The desk also has drawers all down the side. The bed had teal sheets and black head and foot boards. Between the wall and the bed was a black nightstand with a little gray CD player/radio/alarm clock. There was a white door next to the desk, the closet. The front wall of the bedroom had a little bed with rails, for Naomi.

I opened my suitcase and took out my silver laptop. After setting it on the desk I grabbed my charger and plugged it in. I took my books that I had brought along out of my bag and set them on the top shelve on the desk. Also putting away my CDs in the holder and art supplies in the drawers.

When I got to the bottom and largest drawer I found it was locked. "What?" I muttered. I walked over to the door and locked it before returning to the desk. I turned my hand intangible and reached inside to pick the lock. I finished quickly and slowly opened the drawer. "Let's see... Wow!" In the drawer there were several green and silver gun-looking things. On the side there was a green ghost logo with a white 'F' inside. "F... F... Fenton!" Farther back in the drawer there was a old thermos, some ear walkie-talkie things, four diarys and about 25 folders.

I noticed the diarys had the persons age written on them. I grabbed the one that said '10-11' on it. I opened the diary to the first page and read it quietly. "All about me. Name: Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton." I rubbed the back of my neck. "This is Aunt Jazz's diary?" I skipped down a few rows. "I go to: Caspar Middle school (Because I am a grade ahead). When I grow up I want to be: A guidance councilor like Mrs. Robertson. Hobbies: Reading, writing, painting, playing with my little brother Danny." I shut the diary and grabbed the one that said '16-17'. I opened it to the middle and started reading. "Dear Diary, Today I found out that my little brother is Danny Phantom. He has been acting strange for the last few months, I assume this is why." 'So even Aunt Jazz knows that Grandpa is Phantom.' I thought.

"Madison time for dinner!" Mom called.

"Okay! Be there in a second." I yelled back down. I put everything back in the drawer and locked it.

We all stood/sat on the porch, my siblings and I in our Pajamas and waved as Dad and Mom drove away. When we couldn't see them any more we went back inside. I made puppy-dog eyes at my brothers than pointed at our grandparents. They gave me a thumbs up.

"Grandpa tell us a story before bed." Noah asked.

"Yeah please!" Joshua begged.

"Story! Story! Story!" Naomi chanted.

"Okay. What do you want to hear about?" Grandpa asked as he sat down on the couch next to Grandma.

"Well... Can you tell us about the ghost?" I asked him.

Grandma looked at Grandpa nervously. "Where did you hear there were ghost here kids?"

"On that billboard that says 'Amity Park. 20 miles. A real ghost town.' I think ghosts are interesting, even though I don't know much about them."

"Yeah! Tell us about the ghosts!" Noah shouted.

"W-well... what ghost do you want to hear about?" Grandpa stuttered.

"Umm... what are ones you have good stories about?." I asked him.

"Some not as scary ones would be The Box Ghost, Ember McLain and Ectopuses."

"Are there any good ghosts?" Josh asked.

"Well yes b-but pick one of those for tonight." Grandma said.

"Aww... Ectopuses I guess." I said trying to sound disappointed. I actually wanted to know about them, I had never battled them before.

"Okay. Once when Sam and I were teenagers we were riding out scooters down the road. When all of a sudden a bunch of the ectopuses flew in front of us. Well I jumped off my scooter and... uh... ran off. Sam kept on riding trying to get away from them. While I was running I bumped into one of the ghost and yelled, so it squirted me with ink."

Grandma laughed. "When I heard Danny yell I looked behind me, still moving, and I hit an ectopus."

"You looked ridiculous! With all that ect- green stuff splattered all over you I thought you were one of the ghosts!"

I smiled. "So are there any ghost heroes?"

Grandma stood up. "You need to head to bed now. Tomorrow you get to see the town."

I picked up Noah and carried him up the stairs to Grandpa's old room that he was sharing with Joshua. "You happy to be able to use a walker some now?"

He nodded. "I don't have to yell at Josh for five minuets to wake him up to go get someone to take me to the bathroom in the middle of the night. You need to help me descorate my chair and walker for Flag Day and indescrendant Day."

"It's Independence Day. Don't worry, I have plenty of stuff to use." I suddenly got a great idea. "I think I just figured out how to get Grandpa to tell us about Phantom!"

"How do we do that?" Josh asked walking in with Naomi.

"First, we ask if we can borrow a library card. Second, we go to the library by our selves. Third, when we get there we get books on the ghosts, including Phantom. Forth, Read the books at the library, but don't tell Grandpa that we did. If I'm right he will take the books away. If he does we can ask why."

"That's a good plan." Josh said.

"Yeah! How did you think of that?"

I was about to answer, when the familiar mist came out of our mouths. This time Naomi wasn't left out.

"Ohh. Mine pink purple!" Naomi squeled in joy.

"We need to do something about her powers." I said.

A scream came from out side. Followed by a shout of "Why won't anyone be my friend?" We ran/wobbled to the window.

"They are seriously screaming because of Kempler?" I asked.

"Mr. Kempler isn't scary." Noah laughed.

"Look! It's Phantom!" Josh pointed.

"I think I should do something." I mumbled. I ran into the closet and changed into my ghost form. I came out invisible. "There is a camera." I answered the unasked question. "Go into the closet, but stay here." I flew out the window, appearing near Kempler and shot near Phantom, purposely missing. "Dude take a chill pill! He isn't hurtin' anyone." I yelled to him taking on a fake accent.

"Well, well, If it isn't the leader of the Ghostagon." He said shooting at me with a green ecto-ray.

I dodged. "Yes that's me, Power. I may be the first member but I'm not so sure I am the leader." I threw an ecto-disk at him, it hit him in the arm. I winced, I meant to get close, not hit. "Everyone in the ghostagon has there moments. Ectoplasm beat the giant chicken. Lightning helped the fire department put out fires from the dragon ghost while we were fighting. Ice Burg froze the penguin ghost. Our Phantom was the one who saved a bus full of children from falling off a bridge. You see we all help protect both humans and good ghosts." I made a shield over the ground below us. My plan was to make him angry.

And this did make phantom angry. "What about me? Saving the world from the Disasteroid. Beating Pariah Dark and his Fright Knight. Sending Freak Show to prison. Destroying Undergrowth. Trapping Dark Dan in a Fenton thermos." He shot ice and ecto rays at me. He even missed and hit my shield a few times.

"Dude, I'm not saying all those things aren't important." I thought back to one of my talks with The Box Ghost. "All ghosts have an obsession. Boxes, fear, nature, making friends." I pointed back to Kempler who just hovered there wide eyed. "I bet you have a family. Wife, kids... maybe even some grand-kids. I think THAT is your obsession. Protecting your loved ones with all you have, what ever it takes. I don't know you, or any of those ghosts you mentioned. I don't know what the Disasteroid is. I haven't been around that long. I am gonna tell you that the ghostagon is good. Our obsession is to protect our old town. Our friends, relatives, peers. We want them to be safe." Phantom looked guilty, and wasn't shooting me any more. "We will be addin' a new member soon, a young pup, so it may begin to train. We ask for you to stop fighting the ghostagon. Will you oblige?" I felt funny talking like this to my grandfather, even if he didn't know it was me.

Phantom looked at me funny. I slowly backed away some and I powered up a purple ghost ray. "I apologize for hunting you. I have family and close friends in the area. As you said my obsession is to protect. I will stop fighting with you as long as you don't harm the people."

I grinned. "Thanks. I'm gonna go tell the others! See ya later Phantom. Bye Kempler!" I turned invisible and flew back inside. I went into the closet and changed back.

"We heard! He isn't gonna fight us any more!" Noah said happily.

"Yep. We need to go to bed now. Good night." I phased threw the wall and into my room. As I walked to my bed I tried contact Danni. 'Hey Phantom?'

'Yeah Power?'

'I got Danny Phantom to agree to a truce with the ghostagon.'

'Really? Did you tell him who you were?'

'Didn't have to. I just started talking about obsessions.'

'That's great!'

'I know. Also I think we may need to do the plan that we talked about.'

'No way. When did Naomi start using her powers?'

'As soon as we got here. Her eyes turned fuchsia and later when Kempler showed up her ghost-sense went off.'

'Cool. I'm going to bed now.'

'Okay. Talk to you tomorrow.'

-To Be Continued-

Please review! All reviewers enabled!


	20. Wake Up, News, Portal, Crystal, Clothes

Authors Note: I would like to thank FanFic user Danielle Fenton for the idea to make Naomi have an illness of sorts.

*Disclaimer*: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or its characters!

* * *

><p>'Madison Bauer! Why didn't you tell me you were a halfa?' Grandpa's voice yelled in my head.<p>

I sat up quickly and looked around the room. I noticed the clock said 6:31. 'Danni! I asked you to wake me up, not give me a heart attack!'

'Sorry. It got you up though.'

'How did you do that?'

'Just think in a different voice.'

'Okay.' I grinned evilly. Some is going to hear cows all day.

'Remember the plan?'

'Of course... which one?'

'Naomi Ghost.'

'Ohhh... That plan. Yes.'

'Let me hear it.'

I sighed. 'Step 1a. Ask Grandpa if we can play in the basement. Step 1b. Sneak down to the basement. 2. Get one of those HAZEMAT suite things like yours. 3. Put one on Naomi. 4. Get her to go ghost.'

'Very good. What the- Maddi! Quick turn the TV to channel 9 News!'

I ran down the stairs and turned on the TV. On the news was a video of me and Phantom fighting, talking and disappearing. 'So?'

'Phantom doesn't know you know him, right?'

'Yeah...Okay! I think I know what you mean. This in probably on YouTube and I could find it and show it to Grandpa.'

'Right. But still go to the library.'

'Okay. Wait, here he comes now.' "Hi Grandpa. Did I wake you up?"

He laughed quietly. "No. I alwys get up early. Do you?"

"No but I had a weird dream. I decided to come down here and watch the news."

His face paled. "What was it about?" He asked me.

I looked at the TV and saw it was now on some TV show with a boy had a big forehead, blond hair all spiked up with a purple streak in the middle and was carrying a little tan dog. "It was a video of a ghost man with white hair fighting with one of the Ghostagon girls, the one with silver hair and purple eyes."

Grandpa looked at me. "Do you like the Ghostagon, Madison?"

I nodded. "The one little boy, the one with black hair and a white streak, saved my house from burning down when a dragon ghost attacked. And the other girl,with green eyes, saved the twin's school bus from falling off a bridge."

"I see. Well I an going out for a fl- walk."

"Okay. Do you have a library card?"

"Yes why?"

"Can I borow it? I told the twins I would take them, and Naomi wanted a book on cats."

"Sure here. There is a map in the drawr to the left of the refrigerator. The library opens at 7. I'll be back at about 8. Be good."

"Bye Grandpa!" I waved as he ran out the door.

'Even though you just told him you need to act interested in ghosts.'

'I know that. I'm going to wake up the twins.'

'Okay. Hey, why can we contact each other but not anyone else?'

'I don't know... but it's useful.'

'Yeah. Later.'

'Bye.'

I quietly ran up the stairs to the twins room. "Joshua. Time to get up."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where is Noah?" He yawned and pointed to the empty bed.

I gasped. "Oh no. His walker and chair are still here."

"I'm gonna check the UFO and roof. You have the honers of the lab." He changed to lightning and floated up threw the roof.

I was glad I sabotaged the cameras last night. I went threw the floor. "Noah? Are you down here?"

Suddenly a loud bang came from the ghost portal.

I ran over and pushed the open button.

Noah fell out and changed back to his human form. He was panting. "Thanks. The ghost almost caught me."

"What in the world were you doing in there? You could of gotten killed!"

"I didn't have much of a choice. When the Lunch Lady has a new recipe you kind of need to go."

"Wait, Lunch Lady? Who were you running from?"

"Oh. Well I brought a jacket and Walker wanted to make me go to jail for 1,000 years."

I shook my head. "Why did you bring a jacket? Remember last time when Danni brought a granola bar."

"I was half asleep. She just dragged my out of bed talking about a new cake recipe."

"Well what ever. Go up stairs and get dressed. We are going to the library in about 45 minuets."

He saluted and floated up.

I, still in ghost form, floated over to the closet and started checking for a suite for my sister. I pulled out the smallest one. "A little big and plain, but nothing a needle and thread can't fix." I grabbed the suite and floated up to the room I was sharing with Naomi.

I gasped at the sight. Half the room was covered in pink goop. "Oh. My. Gosh." I looked over towards Naomi. "Um... Naomi? You over there?"

Coughing came from her bed, but I couldn't see threw the pink goop. I was thinking about just walking over to her threw the goop, than she sneezed.

I yelped as some goop flew towards me. It hit me on the cheek and I felt it burn my skin. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. "Please let Grandma stay asleep." I prayed as I went threw the floor. I went back to the closet and put a black and white HAZEMAT suite over my normal ghost clothes. I pulled my hood from the jacket up to protect my face from another burn. I flew back up to my room and walked threw the goo.

"Ma. Ma. Ma! Icky pink!" She screeched.

I was almost to her when I hit a wall. "Hey. Is this... a quarts crystal?" I phased threw the crystal and found Naomi in her crib, the only place not covered in goop. I smiled at her. "Naomi these are your ghost powers. Don't worry you'll get the hang of them."

She looked down, thinking about what I had said. "My purple-pink?"

"That's right. Now lets try to get the goop to go away. Can you do that?"

She nodded. "Bye bye." She magical made the goop and the crystal disappear.

"Good job. Let's get you cleaned up." I changed back to my human half and went to go get my sister some new clothes. I picked out some blue jean shorts, diaper, a dark blue shirt with glittery silver stars, a white head band, white socks and her pink sneakers with the squeakers attached to the bottom.

"Okay let's go get clean."

We all were sitting on the floor in the twins room. We had decided to postpone the library for an hour or so and get Naomi to go ghost.

Naomi sneezed and a pile of goop came out of her nose and mouth. She laughed and waved it away.

Noah shook his head. "That's discursting."

"It's like poison boogers and throw-up!" Joshua exclaimed.

I sighed. "Thank you for that wonderful mental image, Josh. We need to see what we can do about this. I think it would be best if we changed our costumes to one of these HAZMATs." I said gesturing to my own.

"That's cool! I want one!" The twins said together.

"Well I am going to get her redressed. You guys go down to the basement and get a suite in your size."

They nodded and disappeared.

I redressed Naomi in her HAZMAT and put her headband on. "Okay Naomi you are all dressed. I need you to think about looking pretty."

She nodded. "My pink-purple pretty. Shiny pretty. You hair pretty."

I laughed. "That's good. Now I'll be right back." I walked into the closet and took off my ghost clothes and replaced my human clothes with the HAZMAT, thick purple hairband and my ghost glasses. I pushed my ghost notebook into my pocket. Luke had made us all little notebooks with a list of our powers, ghosts weaknesses, natural portal opening and closing times. I walked back out just a little before the twins came back.

"We got our suits." They said together.

"Good. Now I need you to take off your ghost clothes and swap your human clothes with the them."

Noah floated to the closet. "T-T-F-N" He said closing the door.

"That is annoying." Josh muttered.

"What? T-T-F-N?"

"Whats that even mean?"

Naomi than decided to make a large crystal materialize. It bumped me in the arm.

"Ow! It's like a knife or something." I yelped.

"That cut looks kinda deep."

"It feels like it. This is weird, the first crystal I ran into wasn't like a sword."

Noah phased out of the closet in human form. He floated over to us. "I-H-R!"

"What is that?" I inquired.

"I have returned. I wish we could fly in front of other people."

"Well once we get Grandpa to tell us he is Phantom we will most likely tell him about the Ghostagon." I told Noah. "Your turn Josh."

"I'm done already." He said standing there in human form with the HAZEMAT on.

"Okay. The first person should try in the closet. Just in case."

"I wanna do it!" Josh shouted as he ran over to the closet. There was a yellow flash and he flew back out two seconds later. "It works."

I looked at his suite. It was gray with a black belt, black boots and yellow gloves with little black lightning bolts on them. On his chest there was a black cloud with a yellow 'J' made of glowing yellow lightning bolts. His normal ghostly glow had grown larger... An 'aura' I think it's called. Any ways it was yellow and was about three inches thick. Had he gotten more powerful?

"Cool! My turn now!" Noah yelled. A dark blue flash appeared and he floated up higher.

His suite was white with a blue belt, blue boots, one light blue glove and one dark blue. His logo stayed the same. He had a faint aura compared to his brother, only about one inch. It was yellow also but had a tint of green around the edges.

"I guess I am next." I made the odd rings appear. As always there were a different color, silver.

The twins were gawking at me, mouths open.

"Shut your mouths before you swallow a fly." I laughed. Opening the closet door I looked in the mirror. Gasping I took in my new appearance. "I- we- how- uh... I d-don't know h-how to describe it... Just... Wow."

My silver hair seamed a little brighter than before. The hair in my ponytail was strangely defying the gravity that it had obeyed before. Hair-tie its self was made of glowing, moving purple ectoplasm. The once metal glasses now appeared to be made of green ectoplasm like my hair tie. The suite had turned white except for my new 'MP' logo which had the purple 'M' and the neon green 'P' but now has that and a black outline of a pentagon around it. There was a silver belt around my waist. The belt had my 'MP' logo engraved in the middle with black. The belt had some loops, for weapons and such, on it. The boots I had on were purple and seemed to have small vents for air circulation in the back. My gloves were bright glowing green with black fingers. The thinh that shocked me most was the large aura surrounding me. Reaching almost a foot around me. It was silver with a light glow of purple around the edges.

"Why are you glowing like that?" Noah questioned.

"I think it has to do with how powerful you are."

"What about the colors?" Joshua asked, looking at his own ghostly aura.

"I don't know. Maybe they have to do with emotions?" I gasped. "Quick! Change back!" I whispered sternly.

The twins quickly changed back like I told them to. Noah softly fell to the floor. "Why?" They whined in sync.

"If Phantom senses a lot of power in one area he might come here. Okay Naomi can you change into a ghost for us?"

She tilted her head to the side. "How do that?"

I put her hand on her heart. "Do you feel the cold in there?"

She nodded.

"Good. Try to make the cold bigger."

She closed her eyes and wiggled left and right. Finally a set of rings, appearing to be made up of small bits of rose quartz and amethyst, went up and down her body.

When she looked down she squealed in delight.

Naomi's normally red freckled skin had paled to a ghostly white. Her brown hair had turned purple with white tips at the end. White headband now had quartz covering the top of it. Eyes were glowing fuchsia and if you looked closely you could see specks of the original blue. The once plain white HAZMAT was now sparkling because of what appeared to be purple crystal dust and silver glitter. On her chest there was a spot with a bright pink 'N' surrounded by a hexagon outline of the same color. The belt was black with a silver 'N' in the center. Her little gloves were black with silver glittery fingers. The boots were glittery silver to. She didn't really have much of a ghostly aura, I guess she wasn't powerful.

"Aww! You look adorable! Now lets see if you can change back. Noah, Josh, turn around please."

The twins turned and Naomi changed. I redressed her and told the twins to turn back around.

"So can we go to the library now?" Joshua asked.

I was about to say yes when our sister sneezed again.

I felt her head. "Whoa! She is freezing. Uhh... How about a trip to visit the Lunch Lady? I bet she would know what is going on, it seems to be ghost related."

We all hid our ghost things as well as we could. I think hiding them in the wall in a pile of insulation was a pretty good idea.

After floating down to the lab we opened the ghost portal. I took my notebook out of my pocket and flipped to the portal section. "We have forty-five minuets until the portal automaticly locks."

"Lets go." Josh said.

I grinned. 'Mooooooo.'


	21. Lunch Lady, Bracelet, Ember, Portal

We all were in the Lunch Lady's kitchen, eating cookies while she told us about when she was working at Caspar High.

"After that the older boy shoved the cookies into his mouth, and before he knew it he was choking and turning blue." She said.

"What happened next?" Josh gasped, sitting on the edge of his seat.

Noah, who had adopted a spectral tail, was hovering near the ceiling. "Did the girl let him choke?"

"Goodness no! She was the first one to jump when she figured out what was going on. Stood on a chair and did the Heimlich."

"Did he act more nice to her after that?" Noah asked her.

"You bet he did. Stopped bullying all together. They became best friends, even got married."

I folded my arms. "This is a true story? You saw this happen?"

"Why, of course I did. In fact I even know there names."

"What were they?" The twins inquired.

"Pamela Kendall and Jeremy Manson, your great grandparents."

"That's how they met? How cool is that!"

Naomi's face scrunched up. She was about to sneeze.

"Duck!" I yelled.

The Lunch Lady looked confused, but she obeyed anyways.

We all sat behind the table that the twins had over turned.

As soon as the sneezing stopped I peeked up over the table. "It's safe. Naomi make the goop disappear please."

She just giggled and crawled sideways to the goo. Touching it she made it float around in a circle above her head.

I sighed. Good thing it wasn't acid this time. "Lunch Lady this was why we came... Do you know what's happening to our sister?"

She hovered over to a bookshelve and pulled a small box from the top shelf. "It seems to just be one of the normal ghost child illnesses. She will get better within a few days."

"Well how can we hide this from our grandparents?" I glanced down at my watch, ten minuets until the portal locks. We needed to leave in like, four minuets.

"I saved this from when Box Lunch was just a baby. It is a bracelet that suppresses ghost powers, so instead of the ghost crystals appearing it will just be a normal human sneeze. Be careful though, her powers need to come out some way." She handed me the box.

"Thank you for this." I said as I opened the little brown box. In side was a small silver bracelet with several charms attached.

"Hold on a second. The charms must be changed depending on your ghost powers."

"Do you have more charms?" Noah asked.

She sighed. "That is the problem. You see, the bracelet won't work without the correct charms. There is only one person in the entire world who can make these charms."

I think I know where this is going. "Who is it? Grandpa, right?"

"Actually it's your grandmother."

"How come just her?"

"She is the one who took over making ecto weapons when your great-grandparents passed away. She found that portions of a young ghosts' ectoplasmic signature can be used to suppress its powers. It only works on the powers that they have when the signature is taken though."

"I thing I get it... so we have to ask her to make them for us. What will have her signature but not her DNA?"

"The only thing able to have that would be her ectoplasm, and sometimes even that has DNA."

I winced. "Well, is there a way to get that here?"

"What do you think this goo is made of?"

I turned to my sister. "Naomi, can you make some goop for me?"

She made a pile of the pink stuff appear.

I looked around. "What do I put it in?"

Lunch Lady took several old meat bags out and handed me one of them. "Use this, it has been cleaned."

I nodded and scooped up some of the goo into the bag. "What are the other bags for?"

"You don't know what other powers she will get so you need to give some of your own ectoplasm."

I took the bags and handed two to my brothers, keeping one for my self. I made a small ectoblast in the bag.

Noah and Josh handed me there bags.

I glasced down at my watch. "We just missed Grandpa's portal, but there is one about to open that leads to the beach, it's near Embers layer."

"Let's go than!" Noah said floating to the door. He still has that creepy tail.

"Thank you for all of your help, Lunch Lady." I told her.

"You're welcome dearies." She waved.

We flew out of the realm and over to Ember's.

"Okay guys remember, Ember will hurt you, so be careful." I warned.

Once we reached Ember's realm we started to fly faster. "I see the portal. Hurry!"

"HEY! What are you doin' here Dip Sticks!" She strummed her guitar loudly and sound waves flew at us.

We dodged. 1,000 feet.

I got hit in the leg. 900 feet.

Noah dumped cold water on Embers head. 800 feet.

She tried to hit Noah who I pushed out of the way, getting hit in the back. 700 feet.

Naomi sneezed and hit me in the face. I screamed. Acid again. 600 feet.

Josh hit Ember's guitar with lightning, breaking it. 500 feet.

Furiously, Ember started throwing ghost rays at us. 400 feet.

The portal started to close. 300 feet.

Josh ran into a realm door, I grabbed him and pushed him to the portal. 200 feet.

Ember grabbed me by the hair. I turned human and ran. 100 feet.

Changed back to ghost and flew back to my siblings. 50 feet.

Josh made it to the portal. 40 feet.

Noah made it. 30 feet.

I threw Naomi through. 20 feet.

Ember hit me. 10 feet.

I screamed. 5 feet.

"Time out." 4 feet.

Head.

Neck.

Back.

Portal closed.

I screamed.

Split.

Carried.

Tick.

Tock.

Black.


	22. OOC?

A/N: Melody: I FINALY DID IT!

Odd: It took her nine hours...

Melody: Hehe... I have no good excuses why I haven't updated, but I'll try. #1. I had to go to FL because my great-grandma passed away. #2. I went to the beach in FL and got severe sunburn on my feet so I couldn't walk and was really sleepy. #3. I read **DanPhantomsApprentice**'s Shugo Chara! DP X-over and got obsessed. #4. I was lazy. But now I have finished the SC! Anime and am working on a fic... Wait... Odd, why are you here? You are my Shugo Chara! OC.

Odd: Shut up! I can be here if I want to. Go live in a cave with a bear!

Melody: Sometimes I wonder why I created her...

Odd: *Sweat drop*Akane just Chara Changed with me! Uhh... 0-MagicMelody-0 doesn't own Danny Phantom!

Melody: Or Shugo Chara! If I did they both would have been really boring and never finished.

My brain finally worked out what had happened to some degre. I got caught in a ghost portal and carried away by... someone. I didn't feel any pain now, just weakened. Feeling something was off I searched my half conscious mind for what it was. Than it hit me: I feel warm. I hadn't felt completely warm since the accident. The accident that had made me half ghost. My ghost half was mostly cold but my human half was mostly warm. But I was COMPLEETLY warm. Eyes that were closed slowly opened.

Sitting up shakily I observed my surroundings. I was laying on a twin bed that had soft, gray covers and a gray pillow. To my left I saw a black hexagon shaped nightstand, it had a light gray radio alarm clock CD player on it. The sides of the nightstand were shelves. The leftmost front one had various CDs on it, Dumpty Humpty, Tim Hawkins, even a few operas. The middle side had a few stuffed animals and the right side had... pictures? It had pictures of ghosts held in little frames. One caught my attention, the picture was of a young adult looking ghost with pale blue skin, red eyes, and a purple cloak. His eyes had no emotion. I flipped over the picture 'Clockwork' it said on the back. I flipped over all the pictures in no specific order and read the names, Frostbite, Wolf, Dora, Pandora and Cujo. On the same wall but further to the left there was a tall, dull silver, floor lamp with a black shade. On the wall in front of me there was a desk just like the one in Aunt Jazz's old room, minus the CD rack. It had a black laptop, a few books that I couldn't read the titles of and a clear, reusable, plastic bottle of... something, soda, I think. To the left of that there was a large flat screen TV mounted to the wall. On the wall to my left there were three cherry wood doors with silver knobs in the shapes of... gears?

For some reason I felt uncharacteristicly nervous. I finally noticed that I was hyperventilating. Slowly I stood up and walked to the leftmost door, a full bathroom. The middle door was a closet with nothing in it. The right door lead to the biggest hallway I had ever seen.

There was a flash behind me. "So do you like it?"

Screaming, I ran into the hallway. I tried to change into my ghost form, but for some reason I couldn't.

"Time out." The ghost calmly said.

Suddenly I couldn't move, talk or most importantly, scream.

"I am Clockwork, master of all time. I mean no harm to you." He lifted his staph. "Time in."

Stumbling to the ground I crawled back into a corner. "W-why am I he-here?" **Quit being so nervous. You face dangerous ghosts all the time. He doesn't even want to hurt you!**

"When you got caught in the ghost portal near Ember's realm your human half and your ghost half were separated."

"W-well... if you really are the g-g-ghost of time tell me where I w-was on Friday night at seven PM."

"You were in the hospital for severe abdominal pains of an unknown cause to your doctors."

"T-to my doctors? You kn-know what happened?"

Clockwork nodded. "What happened and is still happening. Your ghost core and human heart have been UN-synchronized recently. Your separation from Power hasn't made your situation any better, since you are no longer sharing the same body your DNA and Power's signature are adjusting."

I just looked up at him in confusion from my spot on the floor.

"Basicly, if your two halves are apart for long they will not be able to combine again."

**HOW WAS HE SO CALM?**"Well h-how do I get me a-and Power back to-gether?" If you can believe it, I was actually calmer on the outside.

"That is the difficult part. While Power is the more stable one you are rather fragile. If you would attempt to leave the Ghost Zone you would end up deteriorating, if you- a now full human- were to stay in the Ghost Zone your body would die slowly and painfully because of the lack of oxygen."

**How did he just tell me I was dieing with a straight face?** "What do I d-do?"

"Listen closely. There is only one way to do this. It is very tricky and the chances of it working are very slim."

I just nodded as I felt tears come to my eyes. **Shesh! He hasn't told me the bad new yet! STOP BEING SUCH A CRY BABY!**

"You need to somehow contact Power and go through the portal at exactly the same time."

* * *

>"I g-guess I'll just con-contact Da- no I c-can't." Slowly I slipped my hand into my pocket. "My cell! I-it's gone! NO! I'm gonna DIE." And with that I was reduced to a puddle, crying my eyes out on the floor. Finally, after who knows how long I glanced up to see Clockwork holding my phone.<p><p>

When I came to all I felt was energy. Wait. I'm a super hero, right? YES! I need a cape. Yep. A cape that will heroically wave in the wind. **No Madison! Don't be stupid! Figure out what happened first.**

"Maddi! You're awake!" Josh screeched and pounced on me.

"Be calm sidekick. What has happened here?"

Noah yawned and rubbed his eyes. "She woke up? Can we go ask Grandma for the charms now?"

"No. That not Mad." Naomi stated firmly.

"Sure it is Naomi." Noah yawned.

Joshua scratched his neck. "I'm not so sure... something's... different about her."

I sensed something was wrong and turned around. Noticing a butterfly on the grass next to a sign that read 'Don't Walk on the Grass, PLEASE!'. **Madison don't do it! It's stupid!** "Stay off the grass you evil fiend!" I boomed heroically. The little butterfly just sat there. So I, of course, blasted it with a purple ecto ball.

My siblings just stared in confusion as I heroically kept everything off the grass.

"Uh... Noah?" Josh mumbled.

Noah shook his head. "Don't ask me. I don't know what ta do."

All of our ghost senses went off. "SHOW YOUR SELVS!" I yelled to the empty space around me.

Tasha, a girl with light purple hair, a girl with blond hair, and Luke appeared on the grass. The same grass that I was trying to keep everything off of.

"Are you blind, sidekicks and citizens?" I bellowed.

"I'm sorry, Kimi. She is apparently mental at the moment." Tasha said to the blond haired girl.

"It's fine. To answer your question, I am." The girl looked about ten and had foggy blue eyes and had straight hair that went down to her wrists. She had on blue flip-flops, knee length jean shorts and a baggy blue tee. In her left hand the held a black cane. "It's impolite to stair. Names Kim Fargo. I'm 13 and fun sized." She held out her hand.

My brothers and sister introduced themselves.

"What's your name." Kim asked and pointed in my direction.

"Maddi Power. Leader of the Ghost-a-Gon of Pigeon, Utah." I said as I shook her hand, almost knocking her over.

"Human name."

"What are you talking about, citizen?"

Luke poked me. "They know. Tasha got caught transforming an-"

Tasha punched him. "They wouldn't have noticed if you weren't yelling in the alley!"

Purple-hair-girl giggled. "It was so awesome! Oh! I'm Tabby Fargo. I am also 13." She wore the same thing as her sister but in purple.

"So you are twins?" Noah and Josh asked her.

Tabby nodded. "Yep! I was born on December 31st. at 11:57 PM and Miss. Grumpy over there was born on January 1st at 12:00 AM."

"That is cool! So you are unidentical twins, born on different days months and years!" Josh exclaimed.

Kim tapped her foot. "Lets get to the point!"

"Right." Tasha started. "I had just gotten a call from... Mads wh-"

"MADDI!" The twins yelled.

"Let me explain! Mads told me that she and Power got separated when you went through that portal. She was acting weird and couldn't tell me where she was. We ended up meeting Tab and Kimi, who is just about an expert on ghosts, and brought them with us."

Kim nodded. "Right. There is only one ghost who I can think of to help you."

"Tell me so I may collaborate with them and find a solution to this dilemma!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Who'zit?" Naomi asked.

"It's-"

And of course at that moment a natural portal just HAD to open and suck us up. There was something different about this one though... did it have clock hands?

-To Be Continued!-


End file.
